Breaking The Rules
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: *Story about the performer from Bucket and Skinner's Prom and OC's* Angela is the daughter of a record label owner, and is used to famous guys, but something's different when she's shipped off as a tour manager for Cody and Greyson. Angela's following her heart, but she just might end up breaking a few rules. I don't own Cody Simpson or Greyson Chance's music *RE-POSTED*
1. Chances To Take

**Note: This story is allowed on fanfiction by all rules under the Bucket And Skinner section. While this character only had a minor guest appearance on the show, if you check Wikipedia and all legal documents this person was NOT A PERFORMER but an actor on the show. He acted as a role, he played at Bucket and Skinner's prom acting as a musician, so this story is allowed under this category. I will fight this if you disagree, because this story is allowed now. I have checked and double checked the rules. Everything in this story now takes place in the "world of Bucket and Skinner" so to say, but they are not mentioned in the story. It's Cody's story, and the rest can be classified as OC's. Last names have been removed also, and are replaced with xxx. Thanks, and have a great day!**

The room was filled with soft, golden light washing in from the open window. A breath of summer wind blew a few papers around on the white washed desk, and the gull cries out the window became more apparent with the breeze.

Soft, mellow footsteps became louder as someone outside the door came closer. The door creaked open a little, and the hardwood floor glistened under the light seeping in from the skylight just outside the room.

"Angela," a soothing voice broke the peaceful, half-light. "Sweetie, it's your first day of work. Time to wake up…"

William Megel walked into his daughter's room, and perched himself on the bed where she was lying asleep. His footsteps were as light as feathers. He reached out and brushed her shoulder with his first three fingers, shaking her gently.

"Angela Marie," he spoke, a smile fleeting over his lips. "Wake up…"

She stirred underneath the light, sky-colored sheets. Her long brown hair fanned over the pillow, the contrast astounding. Her eyelids fluttered, and then opened. She sat up and looked at her dad her eyes wide with innocence like a newborn.

He thought again about his choice to let her go off alone this summer…His baby bird was leaving the nest for a whole summer at only fourteen.

Oblivious to her father's muddled thoughts, Angela stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," her father said, smiling. His teeth were pearly white, and looked even whiter contrasted against his dark hair and California tan.

"Hey dad," Angela threw her long legs over the edge of her mattress and yawned again. "What time is it?"

"Almost five," he said apologetically. "We need to leave soon so the tour bus can leave on time. I gave all your suitcases to Lenny…"

Angela nodded, satisfied that all her clothes and other personal stuff was ready for her.

"Okay, get dressed…We'll stop at Pinkberry on the way to get you a smoothie for breakfast. Your phone is charged, right?"

Angela nodded again and stood up.

"Good," William smiled again. "See you in a few." He stood up off her bed, drinking in his daughter's appearance as if he'd never see her again. This would be hard for him…He crossed the room, closed the door, and left her to dress.

Angela shrugged out of her shorts and tank top, and pulled on a light pink short sundress with wedge sandals and brushed out her long brown hair. She powdered her pale face, and put on a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, and some blush. She grabbed the bag containing her laptop, credit cards, money, phone, ipod, and other important stuff.

Today was her first day of work. Summer vacation in LA had brought Angela her first real job. Being only fourteen, it was more than luck. Her father happened to be the owner of Atlantic Records.

Today, she'd start her first real tour. She was acting as a tour manager/public relations expert/teen consultant. Which basically meant that she updated websites, blogs, and YouTube sites with information that would get the two stars she was in charge of the most fans they could have. Also, she had to make sure they were ready for concerts, and that they were happy…

She didn't mind. It gave her something to do. Cody xxx and Greyson xxx were around her age, and she was glad to finally be around potential friends. Angela had started to be homeschooled once she hit the sixth grade, and since then she was more than a little lonely.

Too many attention hungry kids had befriended Angela under the only pretense to get close to her millions of dollars and famous father. It had gotten to the point where she could no longer trust anyone, and then she was pulled out of school.

She knew tons of celebrities, though, and hardly ever got star-struck. Her dad had dated Katy xxx and Jennifer xxx, Adam xxx was a close family friend, and Miley xxx had babysat her until she'd turned ten.

So she'd be perfectly fine around Cody and Greyson. They were going on their second tour together, all summer. She hadn't met either of them, but how bad could they be? And it would be nice to be with somebody who she knew wouldn't use her for her dad or her money. Her dad already sponsored both of them, and had even signed Cody to the label, and they had their own cash.

Angela took one last look around her beautiful, airy room. Her brown eyes drank in the fluffy white curtains framing a perfect view of the ocean outside her window, the queen size bed softer than anything, the many signed posters of her favorite people: Bruno Mars (she'd met him at an awards show), Adele (her dad had unsuccessfully tried to sign her to his label), and a couple other people on her dad's label including Trey Songz, the Zac Brown Band, Flo Rida, and Simple Plan.

She touched the Bruno Mars poster with a light blue painted fingernail, and then sighed. She left the room, closing the door silently, and not looking back. Angela stared up at the skylight taking place of the ceiling in the hallway. The sunrise washed the normally white walls into a light pink.

She loved her house…It would be hard to leave. But, she'd be back in the hall. Angela walked downstairs, and her dad ushered her into the car. The ride to Pinkberry was silent, and Mr. Megel only spoke once Angela was slurping a light pink smoothie out of a plastic cup.

"You know, An," he spoke softly. "I'm going to miss you this summer around the office. Who's going to greet all the clients for me?"

Angela laughed.

"I'll miss you too, dad," she said. She stared out the window at the palm trees, flashing because of the speed of the car. She drank in the look of them, tall and sturdy, but still beautiful and gentle.

"Dad," she spoke suddenly. "What are Cody and Greyson like?"

"Well," her dad considered her question carefully, like he always did. It was one of the things Angela liked best about him. He treated her like an adult most of the time. "Cody is from Australia. He's very polite, and he's always moving. He works very hard for someone so young. Have you even seen a picture?"

"No," Angela said.

"Oh…Well, he's tall for his age. Blonde. He has an accent. And Greyson's got a huge personality. That kid makes me laugh." He paused for a moment to chuckle at some remembered story, and then continued to speak. "He likes to have fun, but he's a little sensitive and he doesn't think twice about letting people know how he feels. He's got an amazing voice, but you've heard him before, right?"

"Right," I said. "You made me test the album before it got released, remember?"

"Right," William grinned. "So you know about him."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. His album was beautiful…His voice was so good for somebody his age, and I really liked the sound of it all.

"But we need to talk before we get there," William said, his face turning serious.

"Oh god," Angela muttered. "Dad, is this the "when a girl and boy love each other" speech? Because I've got it, okay? I really don't need another diagram or-"

"No, no," William waved it off, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Angela, I wanted to remind you that I'm trusting you big time with this job…You're only fourteen, and I'm getting a lot of crap back at the office for trusting you with this. You're still a minor and everything, and people think is should hire a full team of professionals."

"Okay," she said, staring out the window again. The palm trees were progressively turning into redwoods.

"So I need you to act like an adult…That means being professional around these boys. Make them comfortable with you, but I don't need you making best friends. Remain aloof, do only your job. No more, no less, okay?"

Angela wilted a little. There went her chances of finally having friends.

"Okay," she said, knowing that she'd follow her dad's orders.

"I mean it, sweetie, I could lose my job if this gets out of control."  
"Okay," she said her voice stronger this time. "I can do that, dad."

"I knew you'd be able to," Mr. Megel reached over and ruffled his little girl's hair. Angela smiled, and they drove the rest of the way in silence. Soon enough, they were parked outside of a campground in Sacramento. Three or four gigantic buses were parked, and Mr. Megel parked also.

"Ready Tiger?" he asked Angela in a whisper. It was a little game they played. Before every dance recital, school play, soccer game, and whatever else Angela had done as a child her father would say the same words, and she'd reply the same way.

"Grr," she said, following the same script as she always had with a giggle. A stupid game, but it somehow always seemed to ease the butterflies in her stomach.

William opened his door, and then crossed the door to his daughter's. Angela hopped out, straightening her dress, and then looked around. Many people were mulling around, and her dad instantly went off to talk to the tour director. Angela stared up at the still semi-dark sky, and thought.

She had promised not to become friends with anyone on this tour…Another lonely summer.

"This is Angela," Mr. Megel spoke, striding towards his daughter and pulling her over to the tour director.

"Ah," she said, noting something on paper. She was a tall, all business women with dark skin and eyes, and hair pulled on top of her head. "I'm Delilah. I'm in charge here, Angela, so speak to me before making any major decisions."

"Okay," she replied, trying to remain calm. Delilah smiled a little.

"She's a pretty one," she spoke to William.

He nodded in agreement, and they both studied Angela, who looked to the ground uncomfortably.

"Make sure there's no romance interfering with my stars, alright?" Delilah grinned at Angela. "I don't need any love-struck boys trying to do a concert because you're around."

Angela's cheeks burned, and she tried to imagine being back home. This was a mistake, she knew it…Maybe it wasn't too late to bail. She could fake an aneurism or something. Apparently not though, because a second later her dad was kissing her goodbye.

"I'll see you in the fall, baby," he called as he hopped into the car. "Remember what I said, and don't let me down!"

Angela nodded, and watched her father drive away. Everybody went back to their business, leaving Angela to wonder what she should do with herself. Thankfully, a second later, a brown haired boy stuck his head out of the bus…It was Greyson Xxx.

"Oh," he said, spotting Angela. "There you are…"

She watched as he made his way towards her, and pulled something out of his pocket. She watched some more as he signed it and handed it to her. It was a picture of him sitting on a piano covered in words.

"Do you want a picture?" Greyson asked, with a bright grin.

"Um," Angela shifted on her heel. It was evident by the look on her face that she thought this kid had some screws loose. "I'm…good."

"No picture?" Greyson asked, surprised. "You guys always want pictures! Are you sure?"

Angela looked around to be sure he was talking to her.

"I'm sure," she said slowly.

Greyson studied her face with curiosity, until he was distracted by hooting laughter coming from the bus.

"Ahaha!" a blonde girl hopped off the steps, in a short skirt and a tank top with lots of necklaces. "I can't believe you actually thought there were fans here, Greyson!"

The girl walked over to his side, and Greyson looked from her perfectly made up face to Angela's. A look of comprehension struck him, and his eyes widened.

"Ohh," he said softly. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Angela," she said. "Uh, my dad owns Atlantic Records? I'm here as a tour manager…"

"Oh! Wow, sorry…" his cheeks were pink. "I'm Greyson…Alli told me there were fans here, so I thought you were one…Wow, this is so awkward."

Angela started to laugh, and was joined by the blonde girl who was Alli.

"Greyson," Alli said through her giggles. "You actually thought she was a fan?"

"Yeah, I gave her my autograph," Greyson said, smiling also. "I'm really sorry, Angela."

"It's cool," she laughed, handing him back the signed picture of him.

"I'm Cody's sister Alli," Alli said, extending her hand to Angela. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same," Angela said shaking her hand.

"Okay!" A booming voice came from the middle of the parking lot, and Delilah became apparent, silencing the crowd of people.

"So we've got four buses," she spoke clearly. "I want sound and lighting guys on the one on the far left with all the equipment."

Less than ten people walked towards the biggest bus.

"This one will be for the opening acts," Delilah gestured at the smallest bus. "When we pick them up, they'll perform at two or three cites and then we'll pick up the next performer…"

She walked to the next bus and tapped it on the side.

"This is for Cody and Greyson's mom, and me," Delilah flashed two women a smile, and they walked onto the bus. There was a tall, pretty younger woman with a ponytail and diamond earrings, and another woman with short brown curls and red lipstick.

"And this last one is for my two stars, Alli, and the tour manager," Delilah said. "So go up onto that bus, kids, because we're leaving soon."

Alli climbed up onto the bus, followed by Angela and then Greyson. As Angela walked up the huge, steep steps, staring at Alli's heels in front of her, she thought.

She had promised her father she wouldn't make friends with anyone, the first promise she'd made in a long time. She could do it easily, but I would be a waste of good people. Both Greyson and Alli were really nice…But, Angela could do it. She could, and she would.

She made it to the top of the bus, and was met suddenly by a pair of beautiful aqua-hazel eyes and a smile.

"Hi," the tall boy said his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I'm Cody. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Angela," she said faintly.

This was going to be the hardest promise she'd ever have to keep.

**Note: That's right, re-posted baby! And legally this time! Credits to Angelagirl13 because she submitted the character this story was based off. **


	2. Remembering The Promise

"So," Cody said, smiling more widely still. "You're a tour manager, huh? That must be pretty fun…"

His eyes were the color of the Caribbean Sea in late afternoon, Angela noticed. The exact color. She knew because she had seen it on vacation with her dad last year. Cody wore light washed jeans, a plaid t shirt, and a smile which was glowing perfectly under all that light hair.

"Yeah, it's great," Angela said, averting her eyes as she remembered the promise. She wouldn't think of Cody anymore. She wouldn't think of Cody, or Greyson, or even Alli. She'd do her job and nothing more. "I'm, uh, going to go…unpack."

She sidestepped Cody, and made her way across the huge bus (which was more like an RV than anything) to the room she knew would be hers. The bus was laid out so upon entering, you were in the kitchen area and lounge area, then a single hallway with two sides. On the left, was Cody's and Greyson's "rooms" and their bathroom, and then the right was Alli's and Angela's rooms and their bathroom.

Each room consisted of a bunk, a single bookshelf, a door-less closet, and an overhead light, although Angela already knew this. Her father had shown her the layout, and then she had made him take her to Bed Bath and Beyond a few days ago so she'd have stuff to decorate. It was all packed with her clothes in the seven suitcases in the middle of her floor.

The bus started to rumble, and then move along. Angela was jerked around a bit at first, but then found her feet. She spent the day falling down quite a lot whenever the bus took a turn, and setting up her stuff. She fit her clothes and the empty suitcases in the closet, her shoes on the shelf. She put down a creamy orange throw rug on the wooden floor, and a matching beaded curtain on the closet. She set up the sunset pink and creamy orange comforter, pillow cases, and sheets on the bed along with several throw pillows. She put up the only picture she'd taken with her, the one of her and her dad by the water outside their house, and mounted it on the wall. Then she took a step back to look at her work.

Not bad, she though. The colors matched perfectly (although she _had _been given help by an interior designer at the store) and it was fairly comfortable looking. She flopped down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

She listened as Cody, Greyson, and Alli set up their stuff. Their doors were opened, and they were yelling to each other and laughing. Angela sighed.

"Greyson," she heard Cody shout in his accent. "Do you have my guitar in there?"

"Yes," Greyson called back.

Angela turned over. One of the bad things about this bus was that she'd never fully be shut out. She could hear Cody and Greyson and Alli, and would listen to them have fun all summer long while she sat alone.

She tried to clear her mind, but it was impossible. She kept going back to Cody. His hair, his eyes, his smile…Even Greyson, with his soothing voice and animated expressions floated into her mind…They were simply amaz-

She sat up bolt right. Enough was enough. She couldn't do this…She couldn't be friends, she couldn't be anything more than friends, so she'd have to be rude. No more of Cody's smiles, no more listening to Greyson laugh. She wasn't going to even get her hopes up. The only way was to be mean enough to make them dislike her, and then everything would fall into place. Right?

Angela wilted back down onto her bed, and shut her eyes once more. She wouldn't have to start "tour managing" yet. Later tonight, she'd set up the website on her laptop without ever leaving her room.

She lay there on the pretty sunset colored blanket until the actual sun started to set and the voices outside her room were quiet for a few hours. She was dozing off into sleep, still fully clothed and without doing any work, when the first knock came.

"Angela?" a voice called. It was Alli.

"What?" her voice came out creaky from lack of use.

"We're going to play Monopoly…Want to come and play?"

"No," Angela called snappishly, even though she did. Badly.

"Okay," Alli replied cheerfully, but a little confused. "Maybe later?"

Angela swallowed, and clenched her eyes shut.

"No," she said again. "Not ever…"

Why give false hope?

"Okay?" Alli said again, less cheerfully and more confusedly. Angela listened as she walked away, explaining Angela's answer in a low voice to Cody and Greyson.

Angela stood up and walked to her closet. She slipped the dress off and put on a pair of black yoga pants with a Hello Kitty waistband, and a tank top. She grabbed her laptop, and powered it on. She waited until her account was up, and then tried to open the internet…Of course. Her room didn't have Wi-Fi. She'd have to go use the lounge, where the boys and Alli were playing Monopoly. She pushed her door open, and walked out bravely.

"Oh, hey Angela," Cody said, looking up at her. "I like your pants."

Angela didn't reply, but she spoke to the room at large. She noticed they, too were in pajamas. Alli had pink short shorts and a striped top, Greyson and Cody wore plain t shirts and similar plaid pajama pants.

"I need to interview you all tomorrow evening for the website I have to set up," she said, trying not to let Greyson catch her eye, even though he was trying to with a smile. "Just a heads up."

"Cool," Alli said, grinning at her. She did not return the smile, just sat down on the farthest corner of the couch she could and planted her laptop on the table. She set up the website, explaining who she was and gave a link to her Twitter.

"Is she always like this?" Cody whispered to Greyson, so quietly it was like breathing. But Angela had always had good hearing.

"No," he whispered back. "I've met her dad and seen her around. She's usually really nice…"

"She's just shy," Alli whispered.

Angela focused on setting up the website, trying not to listen. She lay it out in light blue and white, patterned basically. She expertly clicked around, like her father had taught her, and soon she had a fully functioning website. She said she'd post video clips, information, and whatever else people were interested in about touring with Cody and Greyson. She'd authorize video chats, and she'd post pictures, and give questions from fans to Cody and Greyson.

By the time she sent her father a link to the website for , there were almost a hundred views.

Angela finished her work, and shut her laptop down, then crossed the bus to go back to her room. The others finished their games and returned to their rooms shortly after. Angela heard Alli doing her thing in the bathroom, since the both of their rooms were inter-joined by it.

She really had to pee, but didn't want to risk running into the blonde girl. She waited until she felt like she was going to explode, and then hesitantly knocked on the door connecting her room to the bathroom.

"Oh come in, Angela," Alli said, and she pushed the door open. Alli was wearing a face mask made of green slimy stuff, and her hair had some sort of lightening mixture slathered in it. She was wearing nothing but a fluffy purple towel.

"I've gotta pee," Angela said plainly, and Alli started to laugh.

"Okay," she said. "Just knock on my door when you're done."

Alli padded to the door to her room, pushed it open, and then closed it. Angela quickly did everything she needed to, washed her makeup off, and then tapped Alli's door. Alli came through, and started to rinse off the mask.

"I just showered," she said. "So you can take one now if you need to or tomorrow morning or whatever. I hope we can communicate enough so we don't have to make a bathroom schedule?" Alli giggled. "That would be ridiculous."

Angela didn't reply, just went back to her room.

But, the next morning when Alli went to use the bathroom, which was still steamy from Angela's shower, she found a chart marked "bathroom schedule" taped on the door.

**Note: Well, how rude! Haha, I hope you guys are liking it. Thanks to my reviewers, Angela, TiaBolt, HiHowAreYou, and Ayley…Please review guys! Thanks so much for reading! 143! **

** Ayley: Yes, I'm absolutely going to use your character! I'm thinking of her as one of the fans in a later chapter who wins a meet and greet or something…How does that sound to you? Just out of curiousity, so I know when I use her, does your character/you prefer Cody or Greyson? **

** TaiBolt: Aw, thanks so much. You literally just made my day with that review! :) Of course I'm going to use Asha! Probably like I'm using Ayley's character, at a meet and greet! Is that alright? By the way, does she prefer Cody or Greyson? **

** HiHowAreYou: Thanks so much! It came to me in one of my daydreams…Haha, math class is good for something, right? **

** Angela: I know, huh? Same here. But in this story, you're around celebrities all the time, so I guess your cool with it. Lol. **


	3. It's Complicated

"I'm so glad you chose to interview me first," Alli said, grinning widely. "Cody and Greyson were so jealous."

Angela looked up over her laptop a second to give Alli a fleeting smile, and then turned right back to it. She was keeping things all business.

"So what kind of questions are these?" Alli asked, giggling a little as she spun around in the chair. We were backstage in Cody's and Greyson's dressing room at their first stop (Carson City, Nevada) while they were doing a dress rehearsal on the huge stage. It was the day after Alli had found the impersonal bathroom schedule, and she hadn't said anything. She had followed it to the best of her abilities, and asked Angela twice if she wanted to do things with her, Cody, and Greyson. Angela had refused.

"Just questions," Angela mumbled. "Things fans would be interested in, you know…"

"Cool," Alli said, continuing to swing herself around in the swivel chair.

"Okay," Angela said, cueing up a blank word document so she could record Alli's answers. She had the questions set up, she just needed answers. Alli stopped spinning and turned to Angela expectantly. "What's it like being Cody's sister?"

"It's really cool," Alli said. "Cody's one of my best friends in the world. He's always been there for me, and I'm here for him. We get along better than most brothers and sisters, I think. He's kind of my role model in some ways…"

Angela's fingers moved nimbly across the keyboard of her laptop writing Alli's words.

"Did things change when you and Cody moved to America?"

"Yes, I'd say so. Not in the bad way, but things were definitely different…We lived in a hotel for a couple months because we couldn't find a house, so that was definitely interesting. Also, I missed my friends a lot."

Angela nodded.

"Okay…What's your favorite color?"

Alli thought for a moment.

"Green," she said at last.

"Favorite singer?"

"Ooh, I like a lot of singers…Nick Jonas, Drake, Nicki Minaj…and Harry Styles."

I brightened up.

"You like Harry Styles?"

"Absolutely!"

"Me too!"

The girls giggled together for a moment, before Angela remembered that she couldn't be friends with Alli. She took a deep breath and went back to her laptop.

"Favorite makeup brand?"

"MAC," Alli said.

"Okay…And last one. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Alli thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No. Not yet…But I really like-Never mind."

Angela gave her a questioning look, but Alli didn't elaborate. And asking would be too personal to someone who wasn't a friend.

"Okay, if you see Greyson tell him to come in," Angela said, editing her text. She titled it and put it on the website under the "Alli News" tab.

"Alright," Alli stood up and straightened her short velvet skirt. She walked to the door, her heels clicking on the wooden floor and her hair swung around her back as she walked. She paused, her hand on the doorknob.

"I have a question for you," she said, turning back and sitting on the swivel chair again. Angela looked up.

"Look, I really don't have time for-"

"No, seriously," Alli said, and Angela faltered under her solemn gaze. She hadn't seen Alli not smiling or laughing yet, and the difference on her pretty face was astounding.

"Okay, what's your question?"

"What's with the bathroom schedule?"

Both girls looked at each other, trying to stare the other down. Alli's blue eyes melted Angela's brown ones, and they continued to glare. Finally, a smile flickered at the corner of Angela's lips, and Alli broke into laughter at the same time as her.

The girls laughed at nothing for few minutes, harder and harder until tears formed at the crinkles in Alli's eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that," Angela said, settling down. "I'm normally not like that."

"Then why did you decide to be for the tour?" Alli asked.

"Well, my dad wanted me to be somber about the whole thing," she replied. "Like, be all business and act like a professional."

"Well," Alli said, reaching across and touching Angela's hand. "Even professionals have friends, Angela…And if you decide that you want a friend, I'm here for you. So are Cody and Greyson, actually. They're both sweet guys."

Alli stood up and walked to the door. She paused again, but this time it was because Angela had called her name.

"Alli, wait."

She turned.

"I would like to be friends," Angela said, trying not to think of her dad.

Alli grinned.

"So would I…Tell you what. I'll send Greyson in, and then Cody so you can interview them. Then while they do their sound check we can go get a coffee or something. Would you like that?"

It was Angela's turn to grin.

"Yes, very much."

Alli nodded, and left, closing the door as she called for Greyson. Angela smiled, the happiest she'd been since this tour started. Her dad would understand, of course.

What harm could come from being friends, anyway?

A knock sounded at the door, and Angela called for Greyson to come in.

"Hi," he said, somewhat breathlessly. "My turn?"

"Sure is," Angela said. "Sit down?"

"I love these chairs!" Greyson laughed as he sat down in the same swivel chair that had been previously occupied by Alli. He wobbled a bit. He started to talk. "One time when I was new to everything, I got one of these chairs in a photo shoot I had to do, and so I wobbled in it and I turned circles and everything-"

Greyson became overcome by laughter for a few seconds, and Angela grinned in expectancy for what was sure to be a funny story.

"So," Greyson continued. "I fell off and totally landed on my butt, just as the camera flashed. You should've seen the picture they snapped. My face was like this."

Greyson twisted his face into a painful grimace, and Angela burst into laughter. They talked and chatted and laughed together for awhile, and then Angela asked him questions. His responses were so cheerful and down to earth, that by the time he left Angela had felt like she'd made another friend.

"You're really cool," Greyson said as he was about to leave. "Why don't you hang out with us?"

Angela shrugged.

"It's complicated…"

Greyson grinned.

"Well it doesn't have to be…Maybe later we can hang out?"

Angela grinned.

"Sounds like fun."

Greyson closed the door and a few minutes later Cody came in.

"Hello, Angela," he said, and he closed the door.

"Hi," she said somewhat stiffly. Alli was one thing, Greyson was another. But Cody, with his intense way of looking at her and his beautiful greenish eyes, was absolutely one hundred percent on another level.

She was attracted to him, and never one to make rash decisions, it scared her. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but it seemed like she would have to start or she'd lose her mind.

"So you want to ask me some questions?"

"That's right."

Cody sat down in the swivel chair, and looked at Angela with a little smile on his face.

"Cool," he said. "Shoot."

Angela rattled off questions nervously, and he answered looking slightly amused. She finished, and he looked at her curiously.

"Angela, why do you seem so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, why would I be nervous? Do I look nervous to you? Because seriously, I'm not nervous," she babbled.

Cody smiled a little more.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Okay, maybe a little nervous," she said.

"Why?"

"…I don't really know…"

"Well if it's because of me, you really don't have to be nervous."

Angela glared up at him.

"Why would it be because of you?"

Cody shrugged.

"You think that just because you're a famous pop star every girl is bound to be nervous around you? Well, newsflash (insert last name here). You're not that big of a deal."

Cody looked stung.

"That's not what I meant at all."

"Don't you have a sound check to do or something?" Angela asked, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, you're right," Cody said, getting up and walking to the door. Like both Alli and Greyson, he stopped and turned.

"Angela?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I really like your shoes."

Angela looked down at her feet. Neon pink and black Pastries with spiral laces.

"Thanks…"

Cody smiled at her once more.

"You're very welcome."

**Note: Hey guys! I hope you like this so far! Next chapter I'm going to be using some extras, so review and let me know that you'll be watching for yourselves or else I might use someone else!**

** Anonymous: Here you are! Haha, your support means the world to me! Thanks for reviewing this…Do you like Cody? **

** Ayley: Aw, thanks so much!**

** Angela: Haha, sorry it took so long! **

** HiHowAreYou: It would definitely be hard to be mean to them! Especially Greyson! I love them both, but I don't think I could look into Greyson's eyes and be mean!**

** ArieGreyPurple: Of course you can be an extra! I just need your full first name, hair and eye color, a brief personality description, and if you prefer Cody or Greyson! **


	4. Caffeinated And Crazy

Alli and Angela sat under an umbrella at the breezy café across the street from the casino where Cody and Greyson were currently performing for about one thousand fans each. It was a great turnout, especially for a first tour stop.

Alli stirred her iced mocha and sipped it. Angela did the same to her vanilla latte. Both girls were both sun kissed and extra-giggly after spending the last two and a half hours out drinking coffee after coffee in this sunny café.

"Am I getting sunburnt?" Angela asked, pressing a hand to her fair skin.

Alli peered at her, her blue eyes wide.

"A little," she said. "But the sun's going down, so it's going to be good, right?"

Angela nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. Alli did the same, and, as a result of the many caffeinated drinks, the girls caught each other's eye and then started to laugh again at absolutely nothing.

"Man," Alli chuckled. "I feel drunk…Of coffee. Is that possible?"

"I think so," Angela laughed equally as much, until her stomach started to hurt. She hadn't felt this good for a long time. Under the setting sun in this café, laughing with a girl as sweet as candy, it was nice.

"How long until you think they're done?" Alli hiccupped through her giggles.

"Probably soon," Angela answered. "You told Greyson to come over here, right?"

"Yeah," Alli said. "Do you think we'll have time to get another coffee?"

"Absolutely," Angela said. Both girls found this remarkably funny, and started to laugh all over again.

"Watch this," Alli said, turning in her chair a little. "This is how you get a waiter." She puckered her full, glossy lips and fluttered her eyelashes while she wiggled her fingers to one of the male waiters. Her silky golden hair blew in the wind as the guy straightened up and nearly tripped over himself to get to her.

"Yes miss?" he asked Alli, with tender eyes.

"Can you get me and my friend here another drink each?" Alli asked.

"Yes, absolutely yes! Of course! I'll be right back!"

He rushed away.

Angela giggled.

"Where'd you learn to be such a flirt?" she asked, sort of wistfully. If she could do that, she's probably have a lot more romance. Instead, when she liked a guy she was awkward and sort of rude to him (cough-cough, Cody).

"It's a skill," Alli said as the waiter returned with their drinks. She winked at him, and passed Angela her drink. "Cheers."

They sipped their drinks again, and then Angela brought up boys.

"So you think the waiter's cute?"

"No, not really," Alli shrugged. "I already have my eye on someone."

"Really?" Angela asked, eyebrows high on her pretty face. "Who?"

"It's a secret," Alli grinned, blushing a little.

"Oh," Angela said, leaning forward a little. "How juicy."

Alli laughed.

"Seriously, nobody knows and I want to keep it that way for awhile…I promise I'll tell you someday."

This was good enough for Angela. She settled back in her seat, watching the rest of the sun disappear and the café lights clicking on. They were strung up overhead like stars.

"Oooh, pretty," A voice behind Angela made her jump. She turned around.

"Oh, hey Greyson," she said, and he laughed pulling up a chair.

"Did I startle you girls?" he asked.

Alli nodded, and caught Angela's eye again. They started to giggle once more, a mark of exactly how much caffeine was in there bloodstreams at this point.

"What's so funny?" Greyson asked, his big brown eyes imploring.

"N-nothing," Alli choked.

"Well, okay," Greyson said confused.

"So where's Cody?" Alli asked.

"He's with fans," Greyson said. "Four or five girls cornered him on his way to the bathroom and called their friends, so he'll be busy awhile."

Both girls laughed again, only stopping when they were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Um, excuse me?"

All three teenagers looked over. There were four girls standing at their table, looking immensely excited.

"Are you Greyson C**nce?" A lovely, dark skinned girl with waist length wavy brown hair and brown eyes spoke. She was about Greyson's size and wore a bold colored tunic with leggings and an anklet around her leg. She wore black framed glasses, and there was a silver nose ring to match her long, silver dangly earrings.

"I am," he said, smiling brightly. "Are you a fan?"

"Absolutely," she grinned a perfect smile, seeming entirely collected. "My name's Asha…And I know who you are too." She gestured to Alli. "You're Alli S**pson."

"Yes," Alli brightened at being recognized.

Asha's dark eyes traveled over to Angela.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," Asha said politely. Angela smiled, and was about to tell her when one of the other girls spoke.

"That's Angela Megel," a curvy redheaded girl with a Hunger Games T-Shirt and DC shoes said. "She's touring with Cody and Greyson."

Angela looked astonished.

"That's right," she said confusedly.

The girl laughed.

"I'm not a stalker, I swear. I'm just in love with Greyson so I know that…Hi Greyson, I'm Alexie Tipton."

"Hi," Greyson said, smiling his charming smile at her. "So Asha, Alexie…What are the rest of you beautiful ladies named?"

Alli rolled her eyes, and the smile faded completely off her face for only the second time since Angela had met her.

"I'm Mariel, but you can call me Arie..." she seemed to trip a little over her own feet as she introduced herself, giving the impression that she was a clumsy but very pretty girl with purplish tinged eyes and long black hair. She wore dark jeans and a purple top with matching Converse.

"Love your shoes," Greyson said, sticking out his foot. His feet were in Converse too. "We almost match, Arie!"

She laughed, looking slightly star struck.

"And what's your name, beautiful?" Greyson turned to the last girl.

Alli glared and crossed her arms.

"Nicole Ramirez," a small girl with wavy brown hair and eyes wearing bright bracelets and black glasses said. "I'm wearing Converse too, see?"

"Wow," Greyson grinned. "That's so cool!"

"Can we have pictures?" Alexie asked, and Greyson gladly posed. He gave them all hugs, and autographs, and then they left.

"Such sweet girls," Greyson said after they'd gone.

"Oh gosh," Cody appeared out of nowhere, and collapsed into one of the chairs beside his sister. "Those girls were wild…Seriously, they stole my jacket and then fought over it for like ten whole minutes until security had to remove them."

"See?" Greyson laughed. "That's the difference between Simpsonizers and Enchancers. Your fans are crazy and mine are sweet."

"Don't insult the Angels," Cody said, seriously.

"I'm not," Greyson said quickly. "Seriously, crazy girls are the best kind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alli asked heatedly.

Greyson looked astonished.

"Huh?"

Alli's eyes widened, and she turned away.

"Nothing, never mind…"

Greyson looked at her strangely.

"Okay, then."

**Note: Ahahaha! Sorry it took so long to write, my laptop got a virus. So thanks so much for all the reviews, and keep 'em coming! 143! **


	5. It Was Cold

There was an awkward pause as Alli blushed. Greyson fiddled with an empty cup and Cody sat down in the only empty seat, the one beside Angela.

"So how was the concert?" Angela asked, mostly to break the awkward silence.

"It was just great," Cody supplied when Greyson didn't answer. Angela's cheeks turned pink, unprofessionally. She still couldn't even speak to Cody without feeling strange inside. Maybe it was the way he regarded her intensely with his beautiful blue eyes, or maybe it was the fact that he always held the door, pulled out any girl's chair for her, and did his best to be a gentleman in every way. Or maybe it was because of the way he put so much energy into everything…Then there was that whole beautiful golden hair thing.

A light breeze picked up and Angela shivered as Alli and Greyson eyed each other secretly. Greyson from under his bangs, and Alli taking sidelong glances. Both seemed tense.

"It's getting cold," Angela said, again to break the silence.

"Here, take my jacket," Cody offered, taking it off and holding it out to her.

"No thanks," she said icily and Cody frowned. The love struck waiter came back and offered Cody and Greyson drinks. They both got hot chocolate to go, and Cody mentioned that the tour bus would be there soon to pick them up.

"I'll get a check," Alli said, turning around in her chair. She grinned and wiggled her fingers once more to the waiter, who came over hurriedly.

"Hey there," Alli said, resting her hands under her chin. "Could you bring over the check, please?"

"Oh," the waiter smile. "It's already been paid."

Alli smirked. "Really? By who?"

The waiter flipped his hair.

"It's beautiful girl day," he said. "We're having a special where the prettiest girl in the café gets drinks for free…And you won."

Greyson looked up and glared at the waiter.

"Get outta here," he said.

"Is this your boyfriend or something?" the waiter asked Alli, who blushed again.

"Absolutely, one hundred percent not," Alli said. "I'd never go out with someone like him."

"Well I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last girl in the world," Greyson said, looking hurt.

"Good," Alli shot back. "Because you couldn't _pay _me to date you."

Cody cleared his throat. "How about we get going?"

Angela stood up gratefully, and Alli and Greyson did too, but they didn't stop fighting as they walked down the street to the venue where the tour bus would stop to pick them up.

"I don't understand where this even came from," Greyson said, sounding frustrated. "I don't get you, Alli S**pson. One second you're smiling and happy, and then the next you're acting like everything I do is a personal insult to you. Well I'm done with it! Either we're friends, or we're not!"

"Fine," Alli said, her voice rising. "If I'm _soooo _complicated to understand, then we're definitely not friends!"

"Good!" Greyson shouted. "I'm glad! Because I don't like my friends to go out of their way to hurt my feelings!"

"Ooh, poor Greyson," Alli said sarcastically, her pretty face shining with tears. "His feelings are hurt! Did you ever think that maybe my feelings are hurt too? Every girl you call beautiful and lovely and gorgeous is like a knife in my heart, okay?"

"They're fans!" Greyson said, his eyes wide and upset. "Just fans, Alli! I'm not looking to marry them! Even if I was, why would that bother you, anyway?"

"Because!" Alli was yelling now, the quiet bus stop seeming to reverberate in the cool night air with her anger laced accent. "Maybe I like you Greyson!"

Greyson started to speak, but then stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing," Alli turned away from him. "I used to, but not anymore. Not now that I've seen how awful you are."

"Good!" Greyson yelled. "Because maybe I liked you too up until now. But it doesn't matter, because it's over. Everything, our friendship and everything, like it never happened."

"Works for me!" Alli screeched.

Cody and Angela caught each other's eye, united only by the awkwardness of the conversation going on around them.

Angela shivered again as Alli and Greyson stood turned away from each other, each with shiny eyes and looking angry. This time when Cody offered her his jacket, she took it gratefully.

An unlikely pairing, Greyson and Angela sat in the lounge with Angela's laptop in between them. They were checking website ratings.

"Whoa," Angela said under her breath, checking the number of visits. Since uploading the website just last night, she had about fifteen thousand views and almost five thousand comments on the interviews.

"These comments are nearly all positive," Greyson said, scrolling through. "Ugh. This one's talking about how pretty Alli is."

"Alli is pretty," Angela said absently, taking the mouse back.

"Pretty on the outside," Greyson said under his breath. Angela sighed, and shut her computer. She turned to Greyson, and pulled her long legs up onto the couch and crossed them underneath her.

"What's going on with you and her?"

Greyson just shook his head.

"You heard it," he said. "We just don't know how to act around each other…and it's complicated."

Angela rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Don't give me that look," Greyson laughed. "If anyone knows about complicated feelings it's you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Cody," Greyson said. "You're sort of mean to him, but you wore his jacket for like two hours today."

Angela blushed and looked at her feet. "It was cold."

Greyson snorted with laughter.

"Not that cold…"

Angela rolled her eyes, and Greyson continued to talk.

"Besides, I see the way you look at him when he's not looking, and the way that you freeze up around him. Lucky for you, I don't think he notices…Or maybe it's not so lucky. He thinks you don't like him…Maybe you should work on that around him, okay?"

Angela laughed, and used her fingertips to push him back into the couch playfully. "I'm going to bed, C**nce."

"Alright," Greyson said, grinning. "Dream of Cody."

Angela paused, on her way to her room and turned around.

"Only if you dream of Alli."

Alli and Cody had both gone to bed hours ago, it was almost one in the morning. There was no danger of either one of the S**pson siblings overhearing.

Greyson's smile faded.

"Not funny."

"I'll take mine back if you take yours back?"

"Deal."

Angela laughed again, and walked into her bedroom. She collapsed into her covers and played with her ipod for a little while. She had downloaded all of Cody S**pson's stuff the night before, curious about his style of music, and it was time to listen.

She stayed up another hour, mesmerized by the sweet lyrics and melodies. He was good. Very talented, maybe as talented as Greyson.

As if she needed another reason to like him.

Drifting off to sleep while _Evenings In London _played, Angela noticed Cody's jacket, still slung over the foot of her bed.

Cerealkiller11: Aw, I get him on Valentine's Day? Lol, how generous! But on his birthday in August we have to share him…It can be like a joint birthday party or something, idk. Haha, and only we get to share him. Everyone else just has to get over it. :P

Hihowareyou: Haha, I know me too. I just stand there like "really? You _really _want to come talk to him right now? Are you sure?" and just give them really dirty looks. Lol, or I used to. I'm single and crush-less right now. :(

ArieGreyPurple: Aw, thanks! And you're welcome!

Angela: Haha, I realized I should sort of let you know that maybe the character will differ from you in some ways. Like, she may act bratty now and then but it's needed for the story, so don't get offended! Haha, just thought I should mention it just in case! :)

TiaBolt: Aw, thanks so much! I was nervous about her because she seemed really developed like, character wise, so I wanted to get her right!

Ayley: Haha, yay!


	6. Just Listen

Cody turned in his sleep. He clutched the pillow next to him, taking some of the space up in his empty bed.

He was dreaming again…dreaming of _her. _

Suddenly, the blonde sat up and hit the light switch. As his eyes burst open, he stood up clumsily out of bed. He was kind of sweaty, even though he was sleeping in nothing more than boxers and a muscle t shirt. His hands were clammy and his mouth dry.

If he kept dreaming of her this way, he'd start to have some serious problems.

This one was perfect though, Cody reflected as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants. He and Angela had been sitting on a beach in perfect setting sunlight. There had been dolphins splashing way off in the distance, silhouetted in the golden light. His arms were around her and she was leaning into him in a way...

In a way that she never would, he finished, snapping back to reality. Who was he kidding? The girl hated him. She made that clear…

But she did take the jacket, a little voice in the back of Cody's mind reminded him.

Shut up, he thought back to the voice.

"I'm going crazy," he murmured aloud, as he opened his door. "Now she's got me talking to myself."

He made his way out to the lounge and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. He sat down at the table, and uncapped it before taking a long drink.

"Don't choke."

A voice from behind him made him jump, and he turned around.

"Greyson," Cody spluttered, feeling his heart race as he spit the mouthful of water in surprise. "What are you doing? It's almost four in the morning."

"I can't sleep," Greyson shrugged. He was sitting on the couch in his pajamas watching a movie on his laptop. "And by the looks of it, neither can you."

Cody took another sip of water thoughtfully. He set the bottle down and fiddled with the tabletop. "Well…"

"You can tell me, man," Greyson assured him, shutting his laptop and turning to Cody expectantly. His face was sincere and earnest, and he looked ready to listen to anything his friend had to say.

"Okay, fine," Cody said looking down. "It's Angela…I keep having these dreams about her…"

"What kind of dreams?" Greyson asked.

Cody was silent, and Greyson raised his eyebrows.

"Aw, Cody…Not _those _kind of dreams…"

Cody laughed.

"No, not exactly _those _kind. But yes, they are very romantic…I think I have feelings for her, Greyson."

Greyson was silent.

"I know," Cody mumbled. "I'm crazy for it, but I can't control it. I know she doesn't like me, and I know that she probably thinks I'm some sort of stuck-up, pretty boy celebrity, but I just can't help it. I know it'll never happen, but-"

"Cody," Greyson interrupted. "How do you know she doesn't like you back?"

Cody looked up.

"Because she ignores me, and when she does talk it's very curtly…"

Greyson grinned.

"Cody, ask her out," he said suddenly. Cody wrinkled his nose.

"Absolutely not. I can't be rejected by her, that'd make things so much more awkward."

"How do you know you'd get rejected?"

Cody sighed.

"Greyson, I can't make this any more obvious and neither can she. Angela doesn't like me, and she never will, okay? Just get that through your head."

"Cody, come here."

Greyson stood up and pressed a finger to his lips, before walking over to Angela's door and twisting the knob. Cody shook his head violently, but Greyson succeeded in waving him over eventually.

"What?" Cody hissed as they stood next to Angela's open door.

"Listen," mouthed Greyson. Cody was silent for a moments as both boys tipped their heads to the side, listening intently.

"E-every minute, every second, every hour of the day," Cody's own voice rang out in the silence of Angela's dark room, and Greyson gently closed the door.

Greyson grinned at the expression on Cody's face.

"That's me," Cody whispered finally.

The brown haired boy nodded eagerly.

"She's been listening for about two hours, since she went to sleep…"

Cody laughed. So she liked his music. Well, that was a start at least.

"Greyson, how long have you been up exactly?"

The next morning, breakfast was almost silent. Cody was looking very happy and sneaking looks at Angela when he thought it was safe. Angela's mind was buzzing with Cody S**pson lyrics from her nighttime escapade. Greyson was falling asleep at the breakfast table over his giant cup of coffee, having pulled an all-nighters, and Alli was glaring at him.

The bus tore through Nevada, their next stop being Las Vegas. As they ate, Angela's phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered it, and instantly regretted just taking a giant mouthful of fruit loops.

"Hi honey, it's daddy."

Angela tried hard to swallow, but the guilt forming in her throat made it virtually impossible.

"Hi dad, what's up?" she asked, sounding slightly strangeled and muffled.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on success of the website," William said. "I'm honestly shocked…Actually, you're getting quite popular. I've already been contacted asking about the creator of the website. I told them that you were only a fourteen year old girl, and…well, honestly they got more interested."

"Right, of course," this time Angela succeeded in swallowing. It was a well known fact that in the music industry, everything was marketed around teenagers.

"So somebody's getting quite popular," William said, and Angela heard him smile into the phone. "Maybe you should post a video of yourself on that website, let people know who you are and everything."

"Okay," Angela felt butterflies in her stomach at the prospect.

"Before I let you go, there's just one more thing…I heard from Delilah that you're making a few friends on this tour, huh?"

Angela froze.

"Um…"

**Note: Uh-oh! Angela's in trouuubllle! Heheh, review if you want to find out what happens to her! Oh yeah, and I added Greyson drinking coffee in this because he does in real life. Lol, I saw an interview and he's like "I like to drink a big cup of joe in the morning" and the interviewer was like "how old are you again, kid?" Haha, it was funny! 143! **

** TiaBolt: Haha, seems like somebody knows the plotline! Lol, I actually don't like them as a couple in real life. I think Greyson's too good for Alli, but I like Alli and Cody's friend Jake Thrupp together. …I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. Haha :P**

** Cerealkiller16: Haha, you said "us"! That's a huge step! I'm proud to share Greyson with you! :) And ya, Harry Potter would be cool. Because Greyson's into it and you know…Anything for Greyson. **

** Anonymous: Yeah, most arguments are very pleasant. Lol, especially the ones where there's crying and yelling and screaming! **

** AngelaGirl13: Haha, I know it means Angel. That's part of the reason I chose you! And I followed your advice and put some Cody thoughts into it…Hope you liked! **

** SydneyCrush: Aw, I'm glad you could relate! BTW, bad news…Well, for me. You know that thing I reviewed to you about? I didn't do it! I'm such a coward! **


	7. How Do You Feel About Me?

"Um…"

"Honey, I'm asking you outright. Are you becoming intimate with Greyson C**nce?"

Angela's eyes bugged out of her head. That's not what she expected.

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

She was vaguely aware of everyone around her looking at her as she spoke.

"Delilah told me you two are hanging out…She said that last night you stayed up with him very late on your bus. I just wanted to talk to you about that…When I told you that you could come on tour, I expressly said that I didn't want you to make friends with either of the stars."

Angela tried to speak.

"But dad, it's not like th-"

"Honey, please let me finish. This is what I told you before the tour started. I realized that this is kind of hard. You're fourteen, and so is Greyson and the S**pson girl. I know it's hard, so I'm telling you that this has been voided. You can be friends with Greyson."

"Really?" Angela asked, barely believing her own ears. "Wait, what about Alli? And Cody?"

Both of the blonde kids looked at her, confusion evident in their identical eyes.

"That's fine," William sighed. "But the way Delilah told it…She sounded like she meant…Well, um…"

"Dad, what is it?"

"She made it sound like you and Greyson were becoming, er, physically intimate."

"Dad, what does that mean? I don't speak agent," Angela snapped.

"That is to say…Do you like Greyson in a special way? More than a friend?"

Angela sighed.

"Dad, no." She felt like saying-no, screaming that yes, she was feeling this way. But not for Greyson. For the blonde boy sitting to the left of Greyson looking at her like she was crazy.

"Okay," he said, but Angela could tell he didn't believe her.

"Seriously, I promise," Angela said, wishing she could say more. "But…if I did, what would your reaction be?"

She heard William smile into the phone again.

"Well, I don't really know. I would probably have to deal with a lot of people at work pissed off about it. And then I don't know how I'd feel about you seeing a boy like that. And then I might be a little happy, maybe, that you're happy. But I'm glad I don't have to worry about that. I believe you, honey. I believe you don't have romantic feelings for anyone on that tour."

I never said that, Angela thought desperately. But instead, she just laughed and said goodbye to her dad.

Then she threw her phone on the table, and walked over to Cody. She grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips to his, and admitted all her feelings to him.

She didn't really do that.

What she did do was walk to her room and throw herself onto her bed, where she promptly started to cry. Then she fell asleep.

A while later, Angela woke up. They were still traveling, so she set up her video camera and made a video of herself, saying who she was and what she did. She posted the video, then put her laptop on the charger.

A knock came on her door.

"Angela, we're almost in Las Vegas," Cody said. "Can I come in?"

Angela called yes, and he gently pushed the door open.

"We're going to do the show, and then there's an after party in a casino," Cody said. "One for the adults, and one for all the under eighteens."

"Cool," Angela said, vowing that she wouldn't be angry or awkward this entire conversation.

"So I heard you listening to music last night," Cody smiled, and Angela's eyes widened.

"Um, yeah, I just thought that I should probably get a feel for your music you know?"

"Of course," Cody said. "How did you like it?"

"It was beautiful," admitted Angela, looking down at her pink toenails. "You're a fantastic singer."

Cody's smile widened.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me, especially coming from you."

Angela smiled too, and Cody started to speak.

"So I've been thinking…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

But what it was, she never found out. Because in that instant, Alli came in yelling about borrowing Angela's curling iron for Vegas. And when she walked out of the room afterwards, Cody went with her.

Alli was angry.

Angela was focused on her work.

Cody was contemplating.

Greyson was hungry.

But what else was knew?

Angela was focused on her work.

The concert was a success, and Angela got a lot more footage for her website. Afterwards, they went down to the party where there were loads of teenagers and loud, loud music. Greyson instantly went to hang out with a group of girls, much to Alli's annoyance. Alli herself retaliated by sitting amongst a group of older boy's, and succeeded in not only irritating Greyson, but her big brother as well.

Angela thought the whole thing was stupid. It was obvious Alli and Greyson still liked each other, so why couldn't they just work it out?

"Why can't you and Cody work it out?" was Greyson's reply to her mentioning this.

But, at almost midnight, it seemed like things were changing. Possibly for the better.

"Angela, would you like to dance?" Cody called over the pounding bass of Super Bass, coming over. He immediately flushed red when she stared up at him, but smiled when she said yes.

They made their way onto the dance floor and danced a little, but when couples all around started grinding, they both froze.

"Maybe this isn't my thing," Angela yelled over the song, and Cody nodded, looking relieved.

"I actually know of a quieter place," Cody said, offering his hand. "Would you care to come?"

Angela nodded and took his hand feeling tingles all the way up her arm.

Cody led her up three or four sets of steps, his heart hammering. She had taken his hand. Actually, physically, touched him by choice. And that made his heart soar and his mind race.

"Watch your step here," he warned, but he was too late. Angela started to slip down the stairs, but Cody instinctively reached out and grabbed her waist just in time.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, moving his arm as she steadied herself.

"For saving me?" Angela asked, laughing. "I would've fallen, so thank you."

"No problem…"

They got to the top of the stairs, and Cody pushed a door open. They were on the roof of the club overlooking the city.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Angela admired, walking to the edge.

"I thought you'd like it," Cody said, smiling. "You seem like the type of girl to like the finer things in life…"

It was the most romantic thing in the world. Summer breeze blew through Angela's long brown hair and made Cody's shirt flapped. The stars were out and the city cars below darted around the streets like golden ants. There was silence, besides the rushing wind, and the air was warm.

Angela felt a course of adrenaline running through her body. This was her moment, it was now or never.

"Cody," she said suddenly. "How do you feel about me?"

**Note: Cliffhanger! Review to find out what happens, 143! **

** Cerealkiller16: omg! Me too! Like, literally obsessed. I think I read the series about twenty times, and I could tell you anything about it…And I was nine or ten also! That's so crazy! And yes, I get you. When I like boys, I'll be describing them to my friends and I'll be like "yeah, he's kinda Greyson-y" and they totally get it. It's become a permanent adjective in my vocabulary…lol.**

** Anonymous: Haha, I love stupid smiles! They're the best kind!**

** AngelaGirl13: I'm so glad! **

** ArieGreyPurple: Major jealousy! Lol **

** TiaBolt: Yeah, it is. I kind of hate it, actually. I'm like "no, Greyson, you're too good for Alli" as I write it. And then I'm like "wait, I control this story." Haha…**


	8. First Kiss

Angela felt a course of adrenaline running through her body. This was her moment, it was now or never.

"Cody," she said suddenly. "How do you feel about me?"

Cody's aqua-hazel eyes widened and he froze.

"Well, um…I'm sorry, what?"

"How do you feel about me?" Angela repeated slowly. "Do you like me as a tour manager…or a friend…or something more?"

Cody's eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"Well, I don't know. It depends. How do you like me?"

"I'm not sure," Angela shrugged. "I think…I think maybe I might like you...I've only known you for a little while, but I haven't felt this particular way before, so I don't really know."

Cody's mouth remained straight, but his eyes smiled.

"I love honesty," he said softly. "And I admire you for saying that…"

It was Angela's turn to freeze. He admired her for saying that…He didn't say he liked her back. _Crap. _

"Cody, I didn't mean-"

"No, listen," he said, and he reached out to touch the inside of her left wrist. The touch was small and like a butterfly, but it was probably the most intimate way Angela had ever been touched. It was only her wrist, but it wasn't the spot that counted. It was the way he touched her. "Angela, I admire your honesty. I love when girls can have the courage to tell me how they feel, and I don't think there is anything more attractive than that."

Angela blushed.

"Are you saying-?"

"I'm saying that I find you attractive," he smiled. "You're a very beautiful girl, and I think-no, I know, that I like you too."

"So now what?" Angela grinned, her long brown hair blowing around in the wind. Cody reached out questioningly, and tucked a strand of it behind her ear. When she didn't object, it was his turn to grin.

"I'll let you decide that one, miss."

Angela stepped closer, and put her arms around his neck, clasping her hands together. He gently placed his on her waist.

Then he leaned forward ever so slightly, and she leaned the rest of the way. Their lips connected for two or three seconds, then broke, and then reconnected. It was the most beautiful moment in existence.

Directly overhead, a star soared through the air, burning a path of golden light as it flew through the sky. Cody gently pulled his lips away from Angela's, and then he pointed up at the star.

"Look, a shooting star."

"It's lovely…"

"But not as lovely as the star standing right in front of me," Cody said, and when Angela started to grin he kissed her smiling lips.

Later that evening, as Angela closed her bedroom door to go to sleep, a thought came into her mind. Her father. He had said he was glad she was not romantic with anybody on tour…Another secret to keep.

What was that old saying? Angela recalled, as she pulled down her sheets. Oh yeah. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

"Alli…"

"Alli, wake up!"

"Alli!"

The pretty blonde girl turned in her sleep, and then her eyes opened ever so slightly.

"God, Cody, I'm sleeping. What do you want?"

"I have news for you," Cody's face shone through the darkness with a look of content excitement.

"Okay…"

"You know Angela?"

"Cody, spit it out," moaned Alli, and she pressed her face into the pillow.

"Gladly…I kissed her-or, she kissed me rather…Well, we both kind of leaned in. But the point is, we kissed, Alli. On the roof, under the stars. It was honestly the most romantic moment of my life. And you should've seen her…Wow, did she look pretty…"

Alli sat up and glared at him.

"That couldn't have waited until morning, Cody?"

"I was just so excited! I'm going to wake up Greyson next to tell him, and I already texted Jake back in Australia."

"Fine," Alli snapped. "Go tell Greyson. I'm sure he'll be _very _happy for you…He sure was happy tonight surrounded by all those girls."

"Oh Als," Cody said happily. "Just tell him you still like him…"

"I don't like him, now get the hell out of my room before I set your pants on fire."

"Language, my sweet baby sister, language," Cody laughed, not allowing anything to deter his bad mood. Not even the dictionary thrown by Alli he had to dodge on his way out of the room.

Cody walked right into Greyson's room without knocking. Greyson was sitting in his bed, texting.

"Oh hey," Greyson said naturally as though his room usually got visitors at one in the morning.

"Hi," Cody said. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Depends," Greyson shrugged.

"Well guess what?"

"You and Angela kissed on the roof of the casino and a shooting star passed and you called her lovely?"

"Yeah," Cody said confusedly. "How'd you know that?"

Greyson held up his phone. "I'm texting Angela right now."

"Oh," Cody said slightly disappointed that he didn't get to share anymore news.

"But, uh, Cody?" Greyson looked nervous.

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell anyone about it, did you? Angela wanted to keep it private so her dad doesn't find out…"

Cody froze.

"I told Alli."

"Well I'm sure that's fine," Greyson looked relieved. "As long as you didn't, like post it on YouTube or anything…"

"Um, Greyson?"

"What is it?"

"I sort of…Tweeted it. Like, four times…"

Greyson's brown eyes widened.

"You what?"

**Note: Uh-oh! Haha, thanks for all the reviews, and keep 'em coming! 143! **

** Angelagirl13: Haha, aren't cliffhangers the worst?**

** ArieGreyPurple: lol! That was like, my favorite part of this story so far. I figured it would make people freak!**

** Sydneycrush: Awww, thanks soooo much! That makes me unbelievably happy, you have no idea! **

** Anonymous: Haha, sorry for making you feel like an idiot! That was so fun to write, though! Lol **


	9. Paradise And Storms

The next morning when Angela woke up, she didn't open her eyes right away. The image of Cody's face was still burned on the inside of her eyelids. They had kissed. Actually kissed. And she felt glorious about it. She stood up, and turned on her laptop, ready to do her work even though all she really wanted to do was talk to Cody.

She checked the website hits, and saw that they were a spike of views on the video of her that she had posted. Around eleven last night, the video views had tripled.

Now why would that be?

She clicked the comments, and her mouth dropped.

**Melissa143: omg! This is Cody's new girlfriend! Ahahaha, I feel so much better now that I've seen her. I'm way prettier! Love you Cody!**

** Cody'sAngel: Stay away from Cody, Angela. He's mine! Mine mine mine!**

** AlliIsMyIdol98: Aww, they make a cute couple. But not as cute as Cody and I! Do me a favor and leave him alone girlie, mmkay? **

** SimpsonSyndrome143: I HATE YOU! **

** SimpsonBieberHutcherson: Gross. **_**That's **_**Cody's girlfriend? **

Angela just sat and stared at the computer. How had they found out? And she wasn't Cody's girlfriend..was she?

She needed to talk to him.

"Cody, did you tell anyone we kissed?"

Cody sat up in his bed as Angela burst into his room in her tank top and pajama shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she wasn't wearing makeup…But somehow, she was still easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Well, besides Eva Longoria. But he'd still choose Angela over Eva any day. Eva was too old.

"Good morning, Angela," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," she sat at the end of his bed. "But did you tell anyone we kissed?"

"No," Cody said quickly. "But I did tweet a couple things about you…"

Angela groaned.

"What kind of things?"

"That I had the most romantic evening with Angela Megel," he said. "And that you were a beautiful girl…and that we were dating…"

"We are?" Angela squeaked, a mixture of happiness, confusion, and even anger on her face.

"I don't kiss a girl unless we're dating, so I sure hope so…"

Angela sighed. "But Cody…There are terrible comments on the website about me. And now my father's going to know."

"Angela, I'm so sorry. I was just happy about us…I'll tell the fans that my Twitter was hacked or something, I don't really know. Just please don't be mad!"

Angela didn't answer, just stood up off his bed and went to his laptop where she jammed the power button on. She sat in the swivel chair and then opened the internet, to her website.

"Cody, come look at these comments…and then tell me not to be angry."

"Okay," he said slowly. He stood up and Angela pushed over on the chair, giving him some room. He sat at the edge of it, his thigh almost touching hers.

"Oh, these are terrible," he said, scrolling through them. "Do they…hurt you?"

"No, of course not," Angela said, but as she spoke she felt tears in the back of her eyes. She scolded herself mentally for being such a baby.

"Of course they do," Cody said soothingly, putting his arm around her. "I know the feeling…Every hate comment I read digs a little knife into my confidence, I know it can hurt…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, too stubborn to let the tears fall. "I'm going to be okay, Cody."

Just then Angela's phone rang. She checked the caller ID.

"It's my dad," she said nervously.

"Are you still sure you're going to be okay?"

Angela took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Angela!" William's deep voice rang out pleasure.

"Hi dad," she said wearily.

"Honey, you are absolutely brilliant! Brilliant! I honestly didn't know you were this clever, but I'm so proud of you. Seriously, sweetheart, that was amazing. I don't know where you think of these things."

"Uh, what?"

"I said I'm proud of you!" William answered cheerily. "You're a genius for thinking that concoction up!"

"Thanks," Angela said confusedly. "But what exactly are we talking about here?"

"The dating rumors you started between you and Cody, of course! Your website rating has tripled, no, quadrupled since you had Cody tweet! You're brilliant! Romance does spark interest, and I guess you knew! So congratulations! People are more interested in you than ever before!"

"Right," Angela said, feeling a huge weight lifting off her heart. This was one of the rare times where she could get away with tricking her father. Only she hadn't meant to.

"Okay, well, I'm in a meeting…I just wanted to congratulate you! Keep it up, honey!"

"Kay," Angela said in a small voice. "I'll talk to you soon…"

Angela hung up, and turned to Cody.

"He thinks we're fake-dating for publicity…"

"We're not, are we?" Cody asked, worried.

"No, of course not…But what am I going to do about these comments?"

Cody placed his hand over hers.

"We," he said gently.

"What?"

"We," he said. "What are _we _going to do, not I. You're not alone, anymore, Angela. And I'll tell you. I'll tweet to the Angels and tell them that true fans will be happy for me and be nice to you. They'll apologize, and everything will be okay. Okay?"  
Angela looked up at him. One of his arms was around her, and the other was on her hand. She reached up and pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Okay…"

And for the moment, everything was good. Cody and Angela were a couple. A happy couple. But while there was paradise on one side of the door, there was a storm brewing on the other.

Alli and Greyson were in another fight.

"I don't see why you act like this!" Alli was screaming, her face beet red and her eyes pouring tears.

"I'm not the one who overreacts!" Greyson shouted back. "Maybe if you acted a little nicer to me, we wouldn't be where we are!"

"Shut up, Greyson!" Alli screamed, stepping forward. Her blonde hair was stuck in the tear tracts on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she was remarkably pale. Mascara was smeared across her eyelids.

"See?" Greyson shouted, his eyes moist also. "See? Shut up, Greyson. That's all you tell me. Well you know what, Alli? Maybe it's time-"

Greyson was cut off as Alli did the remarkably unexpected. She leaned forward and smashed her lips onto his, and gripped his shirt in her fists. Her tears ran onto his face and dribbled down his neck, and then she pulled away. Greyson didn't let her leave, he kept his arms around her.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded in a whisper.

"I-I really don't know," Alli sobbed.

"Well," Greyson contemplated. "I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

So she did.

**Note: Gah. Gralli. I honestly hate this pairing, I think Grey is waaaay too good for Alli, but I needed it for the plot. So yeah. If you like the pairing, let me know. If not, let me know anyway! Haha, review, 143! **


	10. Awkward Moments

"Well, well, well. If it isn't mister and misses Greyson Ch**ce."

"Shut up, Angela," Alli laughed. "If necessary, I can tell you aaaalll about how embarrassing Cody is. Did he ever tell you about my uncles wedding?"

"Alli, do not tell her," Cody said from where he was sitting on the couch. He and Angela had been watching TV and throwing popcorn into each other's mouths as the buses sped towards Phoenix Arizona.

Alli and Greyson had just come out of Greyson's room, laughing. Alli's hair was disheveled, and Greyson was grinning stupidly. They had been in that room an awful long time…and it had been pretty silent.

But then again, it didn't mean for sure that they were making out. They could've been…Well…Who was anybody kidding? Of course they were kissing.

Greyson and Alli had the passionate kind of relationship that Alli had always dreamed of. But Greyson preferred a little more reliable kind of love…But who was he to say no when a pretty blonde girl pulled him close? And besides, he liked Alli. She was sweet as candy, and bubbly, and pretty.

"What happened at your uncle's wedding?" Angela asked, throwing a piece of popcorn into Cody's mouth. She missed, and it landed in his hair.

"Nothing," Cody said quickly, pulling the popcorn out of his hair and throwing it back. "Nothing at all. Alli Michelle S**pson, if you tell her I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Alli asked, pulling Greyson onto the other couch with her.

"Cody," Angela laughed, taking his hand. She looked up into his eyes with her big, beautiful brown ones. "What does a relationship have if not honesty?"

"Fine," Cody sighed after a moment of silence. "I can't say no to you."

He quickly ran his index finger across the tip of her nose.

"So I was at my uncle's wedding when I was like eight, and there was this music on…And so I started to dance, and I fell into the cake. That's all."

"No, you have to tell her what dance you were doing," Alli said, suppressing a giggle. "Go on, Cody."

"Fine," he said, burying his face in Angela's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Thumrer dy Mykle Jocksan…"

"I can't understand you," Angela giggled, taking her shoulder away. "Can you repeat that?"

Cody pulled away.

"Thriller by Michel Jackson…Complete with all the moves."

Angela and Greyson roared in laughter, and Cody flushed red.

"Oh it's not that bad, baby," Angela giggled, leaning into Cody. He put his arms around her and then kissed her on the cheek.

"You're the sweetest girl ever, you know that?"

"Ew, get a room," Alli snickered.

Angela lifted her head.

"We would, but you and Greyson already reserved them all…"

"Oooh, burn," Cody chuckled.

"What did I do?" Greyson looked around, he had been staring out the bus window.

"Not my sister, I hope," Cody said sternly. Greyson flushed red.

"Too far, Cody," he said in embarrassment.

Alli looked around from face to face.

"Well, this conversation just got awkward."

"And now, I'd like to bring a girl out here. Everybody, this is Angela Megal. She's my new girlfriend, and I know you'll all like her just as much as I do."

The crowd screamed, and Alli pushed Angela out. They were doing the show in Phoenix, and Cody wanted to introduce her to fans officially.

Angela stared out at the crowd, dimmed out by the bright spotlights. She was wearing a silver sequined top and denim shorts with black high heeled sandals and a little silver eye shadow with mascara. Her hair was curled around her shoulders.

"Good evening, Angela," Cody said to her over the microphone. "How are you?"

"Nervous," she admitted.

"Well, that's alright," Cody said. He pulled away from the microphone to whisper to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled, and Cody took her hand.

"I'm going to be singing a song to her," Cody said. "Any suggestions?"

**Note: Okay, short chapter, I know…But I wanted you guys to decide what Cody sings to Angela! It has to be a Cody Simpson song, though, okay? Review and let me know! 143! **


	11. Puppy Love

The crowd was abuzz with different choices.

"Ay Na Na!"

"Angel!"

"Not Just You!"

Cody grinned.

"All of those are great, but there's one that just comes to mind with Angela. It's kind of an old one, but it really describes the way I feel…All Day?"

The crowd cheered, and Cody took one of her hands and the microphone.

"I like this right here…This young girl, she's so cute. Every time I see her wear a fresh pair of shoes, cause this young girl, she's such a killa, can't wait 'til I have it Imma spend half a milla."

He smiled at Angela, and twirled her around. Her hair fanned out and her eyes sparkled under the stage lights as he sang to her.

"I can see us together on top, we living like we hit the jackpot. Cha-ching, like money in the bank. You should be with me, you're like my favorite song on the radio, I could listen to you all day. You're like a music video, I could look at you all day. You make me do my two step, all day. You keep my looking fly for you, all day."

Cody let go of her hand only to do his famous dougie, making Angela giggle and blush and the crowd go nuts. He was biting his bottom lip slightly, and as he ran his hands through his golden hair, illuminated more-so by the stage lights, he kept his eyes locked on Angela's. He was smiling slightly, knowing exactly what he was doing. He could make her stomach do flips and her heart hammer and her hands sweaty with only the slightest of looks.

"Stop me, in my tracks. Had to know your name…Knick knack paddy got a fine little swag, you and me together is a match. Knick knack paddy got a fine little swag, you and me together girl we got it in the bag."

He took her hands again and pulled her close as the crowd went nuts. Cody put his hands around her middle and held her close, singing just for her now.

"Singing to this song all day, singing to this song all day…"

Cody leaned forward ever so slightly, and went to kiss Angela. But halfway through, he changed course and went for her cheek. He released her, and that confident swagger he had worn earlier was gone. He was blushing a bit now, and seemed nervous. The lights in his eyes went out as the song ended, he avoided Angela's eyes.

What could that mean?

"Greyson, come here," Alli pulled Greyson to her and put her arms around his middle. "Kiss me."  
"Alli, you're so pushy," Greyson laughed, pulling away a bit.

"You love it," Alli grinned back and then she smashed her lips to his. Greyson kissed her back, and then pulled her with him as they sat down on the edge of Alli's bed. Angela was in the next room, and they could hear her music playing. Cody had come straight home from the concert and gone to bed, much to Angela's dismay.

Alli pushed Greyson back and ran her hands through his hair as they kissed. His lips crashed over hers over and over again in an ocean of compassion, and they both pulled away for breath.

They both looked into each other's eyes, brown into blue, and Greyson felt lonely. He knew the way Alli felt about him, and he knew it wasn't love. She thought he was cute and she was passionate about him, but she didn't love him. He was only fourteen, but he was in it for love. He wanted to skip the whole puppy loving phase and cut to the chase. It was fun to be a kid, but that had sort of been robbed from him. He was expected to be serious and act professional in meetings and he was always around adults, and that sort of got to him after awhile.

"You are adorable, Greyson C**nce," Alli laughed, reaching up and brushing his hair out of his face. Greyson grinned.

"So are you, Alli S**pson."

She reached forward to kiss him again. As her lips tickled his, and her sweet taste filled his mouth, Greyson smiled into Alli.

Puppy Love wasn't too bad…

The next morning, the bus was zooming through New Mexico. They were not stopping until Dallas Texas, and that was about nine hundred miles away. The longest bus ride of the trip gave Cody time to think.

Looking into his mirror as he dressed, he was thinking of Angela, as usual. The night before under the stage lights as he danced and sang to her, she looked so lovely and happy. And then he went to kiss her, and that beautiful face became too beautiful. Too beautiful for him, anyway.

What if she didn't want to kiss again? What if she thought it was moving too fast? He was a gentleman, and needed to know where his limits lay. Was he allowed to kiss her yet?

What if, what if…

Cody sighed and finished dressing, then opened his door. He walked to the lounge where Angela was on her laptop.

"How's it going?" he asked sort of softly.

"Pretty good," she scooted over and pat the seat next to her for him. "There's way more interest in the website now that I have more videos and stuff…"

"Great," Cody said, happy she was happy.

"Yeah," Angela grinned, and pushed her laptop away. "So I was thinking…"

Cody turned and angled his body towards hers, ready to her anything she needed to say.

"Yes?"

"Well we're going to be traveling a long time," she said. "I mean, this is like a three day drive, right?"

"Yeah," Cody said. "I think that's about right."

"Well, we should watch the Harry Potter movies…I heard you liked those?"

"So much," he nodded.

Suddenly, Greyson poked his head out of his room where he and Alli were, as usual. They spent so much time locked up together, and it was starting to show on Greyson's face. He seemed tired, maybe even tired of Alli.

She on the other hand, was clingier than ever and stuck to Greyson like glue.

"Did somebody sat Harry Potter?"

"Uh, yeah," Angela said. "Cody and I are thinking of watching them through the drive…" she stopped and looked at Cody. "Well, I was thinking of it-"

"No that sounds great," Cody grinned. "I like to be active usually, but there's not much to do on a bus so I like to snuggle up and watch a movie every now and then."

"Cool," Angela said, turning her head as she looked out the window. "Same here."

"Not that we have to cuddle," Cody said quickly. "I mean, I wasn't even thinking when I said that. Of course we won't cuddle, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I'm not that way. Seriously, I didn't mean anything by that. You know what? We'll sit on separate couches, how's that?"

Angela gave him a funny look.

"If you think it's necessary," she said slowly. "But I like cuddling."

Cody flushed red.

"Um…I'm going to go take a nap."

"It's nine in the morning," Greyson called, but Cody was already gone. Greyson turned to Angela.

"What's up with him?"

Angela sighed.

"I have no idea."

Greyson laughed, and flopped down beside Angela on the couch. He picked up a strand of her brown hair and fiddled with it.

"I miss you," he said. "We haven't talked in awhile."

"Well maybe that's because you spend all your time with Alli," Angela teased, making a kissy face.

Greyson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, and sounded like he wanted to say more but stopped himself. He let Angela's hair fall.

"You okay, Grey?"  
Greyson sighed.

"It's just Puppy Love," he exploded, randomly.

Angela watched as Greyson got up off the couch, stormed to his room and slammed the door. She sat back on the couch and blew her hair out of her eyes.

And they said girls were complicated?

**Note: Review! Or else I'll be sad :( And there's nothing worse than a sad writer, am I right? Haha, just kidding…But no seriously, review or I might cry. Lol, 143! **


	12. Play To Win

It was after the Texas concert. The drive was done, and it was a new day, a new scene. The stadium was completely empty, except for one person. Sitting on the center of the stage at his piano was Greyson. He was hitting the keys with his fingertips in that beautiful, special way of his. His fingers trailed up and down, and he hummed under his breath.

He was trying to work on a new song, but the muse wasn't there. Still, it beat being on the bus where Angela and Cody were being all lovey-dovey, and Alli was starting at herself in the mirror. They were parked for awhile anyway, loading up for fuel. He just felt so alone and empty on that bus, with nobody to talk to who really understood him. Cody was too wrapped up in Angela, Angela in Cody and Alli in herself.

"Don't let them change you, because you are beautiful just like a purple sky," Greyson whisper sang. His voice floated alone in the empty room and the lights shone off his hair. His voice drifted off and he felt his eyes sting and his throat ache like it did when he was crying. But there were no tears slipping down his face, not yet.

"That's so beautiful, Greyson."

He jumped, and looked around to where Angela was peeking out at him from the curtains. He swallowed, never one to fake a smile.

Angela cocked her head to the side and then walked over to his bench.

"Scoot," Angela commanded. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a Lady Gaga t shirt. Greyson pushed over on the short piano bench, giving Angela room to sit. She plopped down beside them, their thighs touching because of the limited space. "What's wrong, Greyson?"

He smiled sadly.

"Nothing, Angela. That's the problem. I'm sad for no reason, my life is fantastic."

"Well," Angela took a deep breath and put her arm around Greyson's shoulders. "Sometimes I get sad for no reason. I think it's just our age. But you always have somebody to talk to if you ever feel lonely, remember that…I'm here for you twenty four hours a day, okay?"

Greyson leaned into her, his head resting on hers.

"That's nice of you, and I will absolutely be taking you up on that offer."

"Perfect," Angela grinned. "I like talking to you, Chance."

He looked into her eyes, brown melting brown. He pulled away, and amiably brushed her shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself, Megel."

0Oo

Alli was over Greyson.

Shocker.

But she had always moved on from crushes fast. One day she was in love with him, the next she was in love with somebody else. But this passing feeling had nothing to do with a new guy with better hair or shinier teeth. This had everything to do with what she had seen.

She walked into the arena and had seen Greyson at his piano, with another girl. Alli watched as the brunette put her arm around Greyson, and Greyson leaned into her. They talked, their voices criss-crossing and melting together like a harmony sung by angels.

Alli felt rage bubbling in her stomach, but it was nothing to what she felt when the girl turned around. Her hair swung away from her face and her eyes glistened with happiness.

Angela. Marie. Megel.

Alli turned around and ran out of the arena, without being seen. She didn't cry or scream or rage. She walked to the bus, calmly closed her door and sat on her bed. She could lock this information away inside her.

Cody wouldn't like it, would he? Alli grinned deviously. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth isn't that what they said? A relationship for a relationship. Angela ruined hers, so she'd ruin Angela's. And then she'd have to do one more thing. Because Alli didn't play to get even.

Alli played to win.

**Note: Okay, sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be longer I promise. And uh-oh! Drama! Sorry there was no Angela/Cody moments, next chapter I promise. Review, and oh yeah! Follow me on Twitter! Gabilin143 with a capital G and no spaces, kay? So review, follow, 143! **


	13. Crazy, But It's OK

**Note: Okay, so if you've been reading this and noticing it suddenly just changes scenes, I'm so sorry! I was using the little star signs as seperaters 'cuz I thought they worked, but apparently they don't. So I'll do something else instead, but it wasn't because I'm not a good writer! Haha, I promise! **

Alli stared into the mirror. She was pretty, right? She had light hair and fair skin and pink lips and long eyelashes and colorful eyes and a good body and nice clothes-and-and-well, she was pretty, right?

Of course she was. Why wouldn't Greyson want her? Didn't everybody?

But something was wrong with him…He pulled away when she went for his lips, his smiles were only half of what they used to be. Greyson liked her, didn't he?

Alli was usually confident. She usually had intelligence, and grace, and power…But when she was alone, she second guessed herself. As she looked at her reflection, she squinted.

Was that a zit? Oh my gosh, she had a zi- Wait, it was only a freckle. Whew. She looked at her face closer and closer into the mirror, until her nose bumped it. Her makeup was flawless, and she didn't have a single split end.

She was pretty. And Greyson liked her. It was all in her head.

Except, of course, it wasn't.

oOo

"One…Two…Three…"

Greyson was counting the trees as he passed. He was kneeling on the couch, his nose pressed against the glass. It was mid-afternoon, but Alli was in her room. When he'd last passed her, she'd been looking into the mirror.

Greyson had never really been into the vain girls…

He kicked his feet as he continued to count, his eyes flicking back and forth as the bus zoomed along.

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen…"

What was he going to do now? He wasn't in love with Alli, but she was cute and fun to have around. He wasn't looking for that, though, he was looking for love. It would be hard, that was for sure. He traveled all the time, he'd never have the time a girlfriend deserved. But that's what was perfect about Alli. She was convenient, if he wanted to he could date her. And he was…But just because she traveled with him, that didn't replace love. Convenience and good timing and pretty eyes were not love.

"Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five…"

Greyson sighed and flopped down onto the couch. What was he doing? Counting trees? Really?

He closed his eyes. He needed to end it with Alli, he couldn't keep kissing her like he was. It felt wrong. Good, but wrong. He was taking advantage of her, and he wasn't like that.

Did Alli bring out the worst in him?

And when she was looking into the mirror earlier, she didn't look as happy to see her own face as she usually did.

Did Greyson bring out the worst in her?

What if they were completely wrong together?

oOo

Cody wanted to sleep, but he wasn't tired.

He wanted to eat, but he wasn't hungry.

He wanted to drink, but he wasn't thirsty.

He sat in his bunk, thinking as usual. Angela. Why did he suddenly get so nervous around her? What was the issue?

His mind went to the one person who always knew what to do about girls. Jake, back in Australia. Cody leapt off his bed and grabbed his cell phone, punching in Jake's number.

"Hullo?" a deep male voice with an accent even more prominent than Cody's answered.

"Hey man, it's me…"

"Cody, it's two in the morning here."

"I know, I just needed to talk. Remember that girl I told you about?"

Jake sighed. "Hang on a second, let me wake up."

Cody heard muffled cloth on cloth as Jake threw the phone down. He was probably getting up and stretching. The phone shuffled again, and Jake was back.

"Okay, yes. Angela, isn't it?"

"Yes," Cody said, glad he'd remembered. "I've been having…problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Well, I'm kind of…scared of her, I guess. I'm scared to kiss her and I'm super awkward around her. I call her my girlfriend, but I don't really know if that's right. Jake, help!"

"Calm down, mate," Jake said soothingly. "It's all going to be good. Get her alone and take her hand. Tell her all of this, and let her help you back. Communication is key, okay Cody?"

Cody sighed.

"So I have to flush all my pride down the toilet and tell her the most embarrassing thing about me? That international pop star Cody Simpson is scared to kiss his girlfriend?"

Jake chuckled.

"Yes, that's exactly what you should do."

"Fantastic."

oOo

Angela was asleep when the first knock came. She opened her eyes and called for whoever it was to come in. Checking the clock, she sat up. It was one in the morning.

"Hi Angela," Cody said, walking in. He shut the door behind him. "I need to tell you something…"

"Okay," she mumbled sleepily. She pet the end of her bed. "Take a seat."

Cody did, nervously. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes. Angela Marie, I am so confused about us. I say that you're my girlfriend, is that okay? We are dating, aren't we? Do you really like me, even when I'm awkward around you? I seriously am not usually like this, I swear to God. I've usually got so much game with girls, and I'm so good at flirting. I don't know what it is you do to me, but I love every second of it. Well, maybe not every second. I could do without the stuttering and random words flowing out of my mouth…I guess what I'm really asking is, are you my girlfriend? And can I kiss you? I don't want to overstep-"

Cody was silenced by something pressed against his mouth. More specifically, Angela's lips. She kissed him for a moment, and he felt himself relax.

"There," she whispered, pulling away. "Does that answer your question?"

"Why yes," Cody said, looking ultra-cool and relaxed. He'd gotten his game back. "Yes it does."

Angela laughed.  
"You know what, Simpson? You're crazy."

He laughed.

"I hope that's okay with you."

Angela nodded.

"Of course it is."

**Note: Review, review, review!**

** Anonymous: Haha, I do actually call people stupid head in real life. How'd you know?**

** Sydneycrush: lol, right? But I don't really think he's like that in real life. I think he's all "Yeahhhh, I got swaggé." And I'm all "I miss the old Cody!" Haha, dear god I'm strange. **

** ILOVEALLSTORIES: Aww, thanks! **


	14. Only A Dream

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I haven't taken you on a real date," Cody looked across the table at his girlfriend. They were eating ice-cream as they talked, and it was almost eleven at night. Greyson was in bed, and Alli had unexplainably decided to sleep on the tour bus her mother was on. Well, Angela was eating ice-cream. Cody couldn't on tour, because dairy was bad for his voice, so he was watching her and drinking a Gatorade.

"This is perfect," Angela laughed, pushing the carton of ice cream away from her. "I like to chill, Cody. And besides, you're so dang tired all the time I couldn't waste anymore of your time."

Cody laughed.

"Come cuddle with me," he said, walking over to the couch. He sat down and Angela sat next to him. He put his arms around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"You could never, ever waste my time, my angel," he said quietly. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Every time I'm performing, I'm just thinking okay two more hours and I get to see Angela. This is the greatest feeling."

She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad. Now you should go to sleep, you have a concert early tomorrow morning."

"Only if you'll come," he whispered.

Angela sat up a little.

"You mean sleep with you?"

Cody nodded, and then paused.

"I mean sleep next to me, not like, in that way…I just want to cuddle with you, that's all. But if you feel weird about it, it's no big d-"

"No, that's fine," Angela said quickly. "Just let me go change."

Angela walked into her room and slipped into a pair of fluffy white shorts and a tank top. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and looked into the mirror. Should she take off her makeup? …Nah, their relationship wasn't quite there yet.

She walked back out and Cody's chair was vacant. She went to his room, first poking her head into Greyson's. He was fast asleep.

"Ready?" she asked, walking into Cody's. He was pulling a shirt on over his pajama pants.

"Yep," he said, turning around. He tilted his head. "Your not going to sleep that way, are you?"

Angela looked down insecurely. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cody said quickly. "It's just your wearing makeup…"

Angela shrugged.

"So?"

"So, it's like really bad for you to sleep in makeup, isn't it? How about you take it off?"

"No," Angela laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because," she said keeping her tone light. "I'm not pretty without it."

"Sure you are," coaxed Cody. He grabbed a box of tissues from his nightstand and handed them to Angela. "Please, for me?"

Angela surveyed the box of tissues.

"Cody, do I have to?"

"Please," he begged. "I want you to."

Angela sighed and took the box.

"Here goes nothing…"

Cody watched as she wiped away her makeup, then he sat back amazed.

"You look better without it," he whispered.

Angela grinned.

OoO

Greyson was dead. He had been hit by the tour bus as it backed out of the Houston parking lot. The ambulance had come and taken him, but it was too late. He'd lost too much blood.

It had happened while he was breaking up with Alli. He told her he couldn't be with her anymore, and so she whistled and the bus came out of nowhere. Right before he blacked out, she caught a look at the bus-driver's face. It was Cody and Angela, his friends. They were laughing as Greyson was squished by the bus wheels.

Greyson sat up quickly, his head pounding and his whole body sweating. His bedroom was dark. He looked around for some sort of comfort, but couldn't find any. Wait, didn't Angela say that he could go to her whenever?

Greyson checked his clock. Well, three a.m. fell under the lines of whenever, right? He stood up, stumbling. He walked in his tank top and sweatpants to Angela's room, still feeling scared and upset.

Angela's door was open, but her bed was empty. Greyson closed his eyes. This was a continuing nightmare. He couldn't walk anymore, but forced himself to stumble into Cody's room.

Angela was there, cuddled up into Cody.

"Angela," he croaked, his voice creaky. She sat up almost instantly, as if she knew her best friend needed her.

"Greyson," she said softly. She was obviously confused.

"Angela, I had…had a nightmare," Greyson muttered. Now that he was waking up, it seemed ridiculous that he was here.

"Oh," Angela looked up at him, her eyes widening. She watched him for a moment as she woke up. Her eyes widened. "_Oh."_

Greyson watched as she stood up, and walked over to him. She pressed her hand to his head, as though checking for a fever.

"Greyson, you look awful. Come here, honey, we'll go to your room."

As she took his hand and led him to his bed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his head, and he was paler than usual. He looked small, even smaller than usual in his white tank and he wore a frown. Even though he didn't feel like he was crying, there were tears drying on his face.

"Don't worry," Angela said softly, closing his door. She turned the light on, and led him to his bed. She made him lay down and then propped him up on a pillow. She crawled up beside him, and took his hands in hers.

"Tell me about your dream."

"Well, Alli broke up with me in the parking lot and then I was killed by a bus," Greyson said lamely. "You and Cody were driving. It was scary."

Angela nodded and put her arms around him.

"It was only a dream," she said. "Only a dream."

Greyson nodded.

"I know, but if I did break up with Alli, would you and Cody be mad at me?"

"I wouldn't," Angela said. "I'm on your side; I'm all for whatever makes you the happiest."

Greyson nodded once more, and shrank down under the blankets.

"It was only just a dream," he repeated to himself. Angela forced a laugh, even though she was worried for him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Greyson."

If only she knew how wrong she was…

**Note: Review, guys! **

**ILOVEALLSTORIES: Hahaha, yeah totally. I loved it! Did you see when the girl goes "I can show you my boobs if you want" and Cody goes "Don't get close to me!" Haha, he's so adorable, even when he's swearing! **


	15. UhOh!

"Aren't dreams just manifestations of your fears?" Angela asked, propping herself on her elbow. Greyson's color was coming back to him, but he still looked shaky.

"Something like that," he muttered. "And I am pretty scared that if I break up with Alli the whole entire world will hate me."

"Well, then get her to break up with you," Angela suggested. "Like on all those TV shows. Just act disgusting."

Greyson managed a laugh, and sat up.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, and Greyson nodded.

Angela walked into the dark kitchen area and poured Greyson a glass of water from the filter. As an afterthought, she grabbed a roll of saltines just in case. Greyson was always hungry, and maybe he'd stop shaking so much if he ate something.

"Here you go," she walked back into Greyson's room and handed him the water and crackers.

"I'm not hungry," Greyson pushed the crackers away.

"You should eat a little," she coaxed, reaching up and pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. "I think you might be getting sick, Grey. Why are you so hot?"

"I always get like this when I have nightmares. Ever since I was little…"

Angela let out a little hum of sympathy and helped him take a sip of water. She handed him a saltine and he nibbled on it until it was gone.

"Good boy," Angela said. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?"

Greyson shook his head. "I'll have more bad dreams."

"No you won't," Angela said. "I'll be here the entire time and I'll be next to you. I'm not going to be mad if you and Alli break up, I promise you, okay? So just let it go and close those pretty eyes and go to sleep."

Greyson grinned and put his head back on his pillow. He watched Angela as she tied her hair up.

"You look nice without makeup," he said as she hit turned off the light and lay down beside him.

"Thanks," she said.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"You must think I'm the biggest wimp," Greyson muttered sleepily. "I woke you up because I had a freaking nightmare…I'm sorry, that was ridiculous."

"No it wasn't, it was sweet," Angela said, feeling him turn into her side. She turned on her side too, and felt Greyson everywhere beside her. His legs bumped hers casually, and his hair tickled her forehead. She felt his breath on her lips, and his hand found hers.

They fell asleep like that, and didn't move all night. And in the morning, when Cody walked past Greyson's room in search for his girlfriend, they didn't even wake up to see the confused hurt in his eyes.

oOo

"Greyson, we need to talk."

Cody was performing his song, and Angela was in the crowd watching. He hadn't spoken to her since she woke up that morning…Not that there was much opportunity too. The concert was an early one, at noon. That meant the rehearsal was at ten, and they had to leave the bus at eight thirty.

So Cody ignoring her was only refusing to answer when she asked him in a syrupy voice if he wanted Frosted Flakes or Fruit Loops for breakfast.

Greyson had been refueling after his performance, drinking two bottles of water and relaxing on the hard leather couch. Alli had broken that dream, however, by striding up to him and demanding a chat.

"Okay," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back…Maybe once he was back on the bus he could persuade the driver to stop for Chinese food…His back sort of hurt from the rock 'n roll head bang he had tried during the fast part of Little London Girl…Yeah, his back really hurt. Maybe Angela could fix that like she fixed everything else…She was a nice girl.

"Are you even listening to me?" Greyson's eyes snapped open.

"Yeah, of course…"

"Okay, so what do you say?"

"Say to what?"

Alli rolled her eyes. She looked pretty, her blonde locks straightened. She was wearing ice blue eye makeup with a tank dress and wedges.

"Greyson, it's over," she blurted out. He sat up straighter, trying to mask his expression of glee.

"It's what?"

"Over," Alli said slowly. "We're done. I saw you with Angela the other day at the piano, and I heard everything you said, so it's done. Okay, d-o-n-e done."

"Fine," Greyson said wearily shrinking back on the couch. "Cool. Great."

Alli arched her eyebrows.

"Cool? Great?"

Greyson sighed.

"What am I supposed to say, Alli?"

In truth, he was relieved. All of his worries were for nothing. Now the relationship was over and nobody would be angry at him…

He smiled.

Or run him over with the tour bus.

OoO

"Angela, my back hurts," Greyson said, pulling a pouty face. "Can you make it feel better, please?"

Angela felt her lips go up into a grin.

"How can I do that?"

"I dunno, you make everything else okay I figured I'd ask…"

"Okay, come here."

The tour bus was zooming, and it was a little rainy. The moisture beaded up onto the windows and reminded her of Greyson's song, Summertrain. It was really nice…

Well, except for the fact that Cody was ignoring her. She had tried to talk to him four or five times, and he had just looked away. Also, she saw Alli whispering into his ear earlier and pointing at Angela.

What had she done?

"Okay, I'll give this a shot," Angela said, pulling Greyson down in between her legs so he was sitting on the couch. She put her hands on his back and tried to rub his shoulders. She felt him relax into her.

"Does that feel right?"

Greyson nodded.

"Could you take this thingy off? It'd be easier," Angela pulled the fabric of his jersey, and he slipped it off. It landed at her feet, leaving Greyson in only his muscle shirt like last night. This one was grey.

Angela continued to rub his back.

"You are amazing, Angela Megel," Greyson muttered contentedly. "Thanks so much."

"No problem," she said easily. She heard footsteps, and Cody walked out of his room. He froze upon seeing Greyson nearly shirtless and Angela's hands all over him. She froze.

"What the hell is going on?" Cody demanded.

**Note: Uh-oh! Review if you want a quick update! 143! **


	16. Too Many Tears

"Cody," Angela leapt to her feet. "This seriously isn't what it looks like, his back was just sore."

"Okay," Cody said, hurt in his eyes and pain etched on his face. "Then this morning when I woke up and you were in his bed, was that what it looked like?"

"He had a bad dream," Angela whispered, standing up. She felt her eyes brim over with tears at the look on Cody's face. She hated to see someone she liked so much so sad.

"Well what about the other day when Alli saw you two together at his piano? She told me you were all over him."

"I wasn't," Angela protested. "He was just hurt-Cody, Greyson and I are only friends."

"Yeah?" Cody asked, his voice rising. "Well then you two are very close! I thought you liked _me, _Angela. I thought you were interested, but I guess you're just like every other girl out there. You play games, you lie, and you cheat."

"I'm not," Angela insisted. "Cody, I promise you that we're only friends!"

Cody watched her for a moment, his face twisted in pain, then shook his head slowly.

"I don't believe you," he whispered. Angela felt her heart stop, and the tears fell down her cheeks like salty ocean waves crashing onto the beach.

"I'm telling you the truth!" she wept, and then she turned around and ran into her room. She slammed the door shut, leaving Cody and Greyson by themselves.

"I thought you were my freaking friend, dude," Cody said, shaking his head at Greyson.

"I am," he said softly.

"A friend wouldn't steal another friend's girl."

"I know you don't believe Angela," Greyson said still in that soft, tired voice. "But maybe you'll believe me. Cody, Angela's a lot of things. She's a little crazy, and hyper, and obnoxious sometimes. She can be bossy, and she can be irritating. She's a lot of things, but she's not a cheater and she's not a bad person. She's composed and quiet, but can still speak her mind at the same time. She cares so much about people that it's hard for us to understand. She's headstrong, and she's beautiful. But she's not for me, she's for you. We're not compatible that way, and that's why I like to spend time with her. The romantic feelings aren't there, it's not confusing or complicated. She's probably the greatest girl I've ever met, but she's yours. And I know you see all the great things about her, because you're with her. So you know she's not a liar, you know she wouldn't cheat on you. And if your too stupid to see that, then it sucks for you because you obviously don't deserve her."

Cody stared at Greyson motionless.

"You have ten seconds," Greyson whispered. "I'm not letting that girl stay in that room and cry with nobody to hold her, over something she didn't do. She doesn't deserve that. So either your going in there, or I am. Your choice."

Cody stepped forward, and for a split second he looked like he was going to punch Greyson in the face. But then, he just embraced Greyson for a moment in a quick, bro-hug.

"Thanks for putting that into perspective, Greyson."

Cody walked towards Angela's room and knocked on the door.

"It's me," he whispered. "Can I come in?"

"N-no," Angela hiccupped. "Go away, Cody!"

"We have to handle this," Cody said his face pressed into the door so she could hear him. "I'm coming in."

When she didn't object, he pushed open the door and then closed and locked it.

"What do you want?" Angela was lying collapsed on her bed, her eyes red-rimmed and streaming with tears. Her hair was disheveled, and her tank top rising so several inches of her bare stomach was showing.

"I want to talk," Cody said simply. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and reached down to fix her shirt.

"Don't touch me," she leapt away from him, and curled herself into the corner of her creamy orange comforter. The walks were streaming pink in the sunset as they drove along the Louisiana border.

"Angela, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Cody said, trying to catch her eyes. She looked down, and he went on. "But the point is, I do now. Greyson put things abck into perspective, and I realized how dumb I was."

She didn't respond.

"You're such a beautiful girl, inside and out," Cody whispered. "I know you wouldn't cheat, I know now. I wasn't thinking. I was just so…jealous, that I wasn't good enough. Because, I know I'm not good enough for you. I _know _that you're the most wonderful girl in the world. I _know _ that I'm just me, and I'm nowhere near as good for you as I should be. I _know _ I don't have time for a relationship, but I hoped that maybe it'd work out. I'm sorry I can't take you on dates or buy you presents and just spend hours and hours with you. I'm sorry I'm not what you deserve, and I'm sorry I keep trying."

Cody's stood up, and walked to the door taking one last look at the girl huddled in the corner of her bed.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you deserve, Angela. I see that now, and I see that that's why this won't work out. I'm not good enough for you."

Cody disappeared through the door. His eyes were moist, and his cheeks were wet even though it wasn't raining.

**Note: Review, review, review! **


	17. Anything But Ordinary

"Cody, wait!" Angela called after him, jumping off the bed. "I'm sorry too. I'm not too good for you, if anything it's the other way around."

Cody stopped and Angela found her way into his arms, their bodies fitting perfectly snug together and their hearts beating side by side.

"You don't have to feel bad for me," Cody said, reading into her face.

Angela shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Would you just hug me back, stupid?" she laughed into his shoulder, her puffy tearstained face relaxing into a smile. Cody smiled too, reached down to lift her off her feet. Her ankles locked around his waist, and he sat down with her on the bed. He held her tight in his arms and lay soft, sweet kisses across her cheeks and nose, which she crinkled while giggling.

"I hate fighting with you," Cody said, pulling away and resting his cheek on the top of her head since he was so much taller.

"Me too," Angela breathed, contended. The sun was still perfectly setting, and her bed was so comfortable underneath them. Cody's arms were around her, and she felt like she could fall asleep with him as her pillow. "I'm glad that's all over, though."

Cody nodded. They sat in silence, their slow breathing synchronized and peaceful.

"Wait, Angela," Cody said, lifting his head off of hers.

"Yeah?"

"I am definitely not too good for."

"Please," she laughed. "Cody, you're an international pop star with millions of girls screaming for you. You're talented and a good person, and just perfect. Not to mention crazy hot."

He laughed. "Well thank you. But your better than I am."

"No I'm not," Angela said, sounding a little sad. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder why your with me of all people. I'm just an ordinary girl."

"Don't talk like that," Cody reached down and crushed his lips against hers. She pulled him back with her so they were lying down, him on top of her but stabilizing his own weight on his forearms.

"Angela Marie Megel," he whispered, pulling away. Their noses and foreheads were still touching, and his breath tickled her lips. "I promise you, you're anything but ordinary."

OoO

"Bad news," Delilah strode onto the tour bus, her boots clicking powerfully on the linoleum. Angela, Greyson, and Cody were all sitting side by side on the couch watching a Harry Potter movie.

Cody quickly paused the movie, sat up straight, and took his hands off Angela. Angela pulled away from him and straightened her hair with her fingers. Greyson didn't move. He wasn't scared of Delilah the way Angela or Cody were. Probably because the only thing Delilah had asked was that Angela not get romantically involved with either boy, and Angela had. And it wasn't Greyson she was involved with, so he was in the clear.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, standing up.

"Hurricanes are hitting the Northern Regions of Louisiana, Alabama, and Georgia. We'll have to detour and cancel our Jacksonville tour stop, and head straight for Miami Beach."

"That's bad news?" Cody asked, leaping off the couch. "We get to have a couple days off in Miami Beach?"

"That's what it's looking like," Delilah said, giving Cody her signature "look".

"Sorry," Cody muttered and he sat back down next to Angela.

"Cool," Greyson said. "How long will he have off?"

"Well, it depends on traffic," Angela spoke up. "If the hurricanes effect the main highways, then of course the route will be longer. But if we can travel along the Mississippi border abd then cut through Alabama, we can probably make it to Florida in two days. Then, Miami Beach is far south so that's another day's travel in itself. So probably three days travel time, then your concert in Miami Beach is in five days so you'll have two days off there…And um, then your next concert after that isn't until four days later along the North Carolina South Carolina border, and that'll only be a two day trip. So I think you're looking at a full five days in Miami Beach, and you only have to work one of them!"  
Cody and Greyson cheered, and then Angela turned unsurely to Delilah.

"Right?" she added.

Delilah grinned, her pearly teeth contrasted against her dark skin.

"I knew there was a reason we put you in charge. Keep up the good work."

oOo

"Mum, have you seen Alli?" Cody walked onto the parent's tour bus as they stopped for gas in Mississippi.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have," Angie said, frowning at her son. "She's been sleeping on this bus for the last three nights, and won't tell me what's going on…All she says is that it's your fault."

"What, why?" Cody asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

Angie shrugged. "That's what I've been trying to figure out, Cody. Why don't you go talk to her? She's in my room."

"Okay," Cody crossed the bus and walked into Angie's room. Alli was sitting cross legged on the bed, painting her nails.

"Hey Als," Cody sat down beside her. She ignored him.

"Alli," Cody nudged her delicate shoulders gently. "What's going on, baby sister?"

Alli looked up to glare at him.

"Not Angela. Dump her, Cody."

Cody startled a little.

"What?"

"She's gross," Alli said. "She cheated on you with your best friend, and you don't even care."

"It wasn't like that," Cody said quickly. "Seriously, Alli, we talked it over. Turns out, she and Greyson were never even a thing! Great, right?"

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Not really," she muttered. "I don't believe it."

Cody stood up.

"Well, it's true, believe it or not. I don't want to have to choose between you two, so please don't make me. I'll talk to Angela, and you two will be best friends again before we know it, okay? Did you hear we were going to Miami Beach?"

"Yes," Alli said, grinning. "Better pray Angela doesn't fall off the peer."

Cody stopped in the doorway.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Alli raised one eyebrow, challenging him. He turned around and shook his head at her.

"What a thing to say…"

"I was kidding," Alli assured him, going back to her nails.

Cody walked back to the door and started to go, but Alli called after him.

"You should tell mum. She doesn't know you two are dating. If you don't formally tell her soon, she's going to think you're hiding it and Angela will think you're hiding her."

Cody paused.

"You're right."

"I always am," Alli laughed. "Remember that, Cody."

As he walked back to his bus, Cody shook his head. There was one thing Alli wasn't right about, and that was that Angela was cheating on him. She'd convinced him of it once, and he'd almost lost Angela because of it.

He'd never make that mistake again.

**Note: I'm in love with the beginning of this chapter. Probably my favorite part of this story so far! I usually can't stand my writing because I'm not that great, so when I find something I like I'm like yay! Haha Review, 143!**


	18. Thinking Of

"You know where we stop tomorrow, right?" Cody asked, pressing his lips to Angela's temple as he spoke.

"Miami Beach," Angela murmured sleepily. They were watching the sun set from the big bay window in the lounge area, and Angela was tired from all the work she had been doing for the website.

"Right," Cody smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Angela said, turning and snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, and she smiled in her sleepy state.

"Do you want to go to bed, Angela?"

She shook her head.

"Idonwannageup."

Cody smiled amusedly at the girl snuggled into him.

"Pardon?"  
"I don't want to get up," Angela said more clearly.

"Okay then…Well, I want to talk to you anyways. So guess what I figured out?"

"Hmm?"

"Your name Angela translates to mean "angel". And I call my fans my angels, remember? And I always say that they're the most important girls in my life. And now that you're the main girl in my life, it's almost like destiny that your name is Angela. I think that is absolutely amazing."

Angela didn't reply, and Cody watched her with a smile on his face.

"You're my angel," he said so softly it was like a breath. "I'm so happy I found you…" He lifted her up off the couch and walked with her into her room. He set her down in her bed, and then pulled the covers up to her chin. He leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Goodnight, my sleepy angel."

She stirred.

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy I found you too."

oOo

"Even though we're not the same, different in every way, I can't help but smile when you say take my hand," Greyson sang as he shook his wet hair out over the bathroom counter. The lyrics reminded him of Alli, he decided. Had he made a mistake by letting her go? Technically she had broken up with him, but he didn't try to get her back. She no longer slept on his bus, she no longer watched the concerts, and he hadn't spoken to her since they broke up.

But Miami Beach tomorrow morning was going to change that, Greyson decided. The four of them, Angela, Cody, himself, and Alli were all going out to dinner after the beach. Then they were going to be staying in opposite hotel rooms, right across from each other, on the beach. Even though Greyson would be rooming with Cody and Angela would be rooming with Alli, they were still going to be seeing an awful lot of each other at Miami Beach. And Greyson wasn't so sure he could handle that yet.

A timid knock came at the bathroom door.

"Come in Angela," Greyson grinned. Cody wouldn't knock, he'd probably just come right in, and Angela was the only other one on the bus.

"Hey Grey," she said, opening the door. "Watcha' up to?"

"Just finished taking a shower," he said. "And now I'm trying to detangle this madness."

He raised his eyebrows and looked up at his brown locks, which were all over the place.

"Can I help?"

Greyson nodded and handed Angela the brush.

"Okay," she said. "I'll be gentle. If I hurt you just tell me."

"Okay," Greyson said again, and started to hum as Angela worked the comb gingerly through his hair. "Hmmhmm…not the same, different in every way…hmmmhmmm…can't help but smile when you say take my hmmhmm…"

Angela cocked her head to the side, listening to him hum as he played with one of the toothbrushes on the counter.

"Beautiful and crazy too, maybe that's why I fell into you…hmmm…it's over, we're through."

Angela set down the brush, even though only half of his hair was now tangle free.

"Greyson Michael C**nce," she said slowly. "You're thinking about Alli."

He looked up, sort of dazed.

"Yeah, I suppose I am…"

"Do you…want her back?"

Greyson shook his head.

"I don't miss her, I miss the person she used to be before she got all popular," Greyson said. "She was quirky and a little weird then. But she was real, y'know? I miss that about her."

Angela nodded slowly.

"Fame affects a lot of people differently," she said, thinking hard of advice to give Greyson. She didn't want to let him down. "Like Cody…He wasn't like he is now before he got famous. He's matured with this new lifestyle, though so I guess it doesn't really count. Alli's still maturing while she figures this whole deal out. And you? You didn't change at all. I don't think, anyway. I didn't know you then, but I've seen the interviews and stuff. You're pretty much the same."

"Well, what about you?" Greyson asked smilingly as Angela resumed the combing of his hair. "Did you change?"

"Me? I'm not famous."

"Please," Greyson snorted. "Daughter of a world famous record label owner? Tour mate of Cody S**pson and Greyson C**nce? You're as famous as I am."

"Am not," she laughed. "I don't have my own line of shirts or pencil cases. I've never been asked for my autograph. I don't have two million followers on Twitter."

"Not yet," he grinned. "Soon, though."

"Yeah, okay," Angela rolled her eyes. "Your hair's now tangle free and I'm going to work on my website."

"Sounds good," Greyson laughed at the expression on her face. She disappeared, leaving the bathroom door open.

"Hey beautiful," he heard Cody greet her. Angela giggled, and Greyson heard a quick kissy sound. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Hey, maybe later we can make a video for the website, okay?" Angela asked him. "We don't need to be romantic or anything; we can keep it purely business."

"No," Cody said in a soft voice Greyson had never heard him use before. "I want the whole world to know that I'm dating the most beautiful girl on the planet."

Angela giggled.

"Stop being so sweet."

Greyson tried not to listen as they kissed again, but it was impossible since the door was open and they were right outside. Out of view, but outside. He smiled, happy that two of the people he loved were happy together.

He heard steps, and then Cody came in.

"Hey Greyson," he said, sitting on the bathroom counter as Greyson put away his comb.

"What's happening, Codes?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "But I have a question…When you and Alli were together-"

"I'm sorry," Greyson blurted out. "I didn't mean to end things with her the way they turned out."

Cody looked confused.

"Okaaaay. I'm not mad at you, though. You know that, right?"

Greyson relaxed.

"Thank God. No, I wasn't sure. I thought maybe since you're her big brother you'd think I made her unhappy and then you'd get mad at me and stuff. I wasn't sure," babbled Greyson.

"Well I'm not. Actually, I need advice. I want to introduce Angela formally to my mom…What do you think about that?"

Greyson frowned.

"…Cody, I dunno…You _really _think that's a great idea?"

**Note: Did you guys like it? C'mon, I need feedback! Review or I'll write really slowly! Haha, sorry that sounded kind of irritating. But yeah, I love reading what you all have to say about this story in particular! 143! **


	19. Miami Beach

Cody looked confused.

"Well, yeah. I want my mum to know…Why? You don't think it's going to mess up the relationship or anything, do you?"

"Well," Greyson bit his lip. "No, I guess not. But let her know before you just spring it on her or something, okay? Or else she'll be freaked out and make a bad impression. Are you worried your mu-mom won't like her?"

Cody thought for awhile.

"No, I guess not," he said finally. "I mean, she's great. A little crazy, but that's alright. I think she'll be fine with my mum."

"Well then what are you worried for, Codester?" Greyson grinned reassuringly. "Go for it, kiddo."

Cody smiled.

"Thanks, Greyson."

oOo

"Angela, when are we getting to Miami Beach?"

"Soon," Angela promised Greyson. "Like, twenty minutes."

Greyson kicked his feet excitedly. "Can we go to the beach first thing?"

"Settle down," Angela giggled. "First we need to go to the hotel and unpack our stuff for the days we're going to be in Miami, then we're going to dinner as a group…And then maybe we can go to the beach. If you want to at night. Actually, it'd probably be best so nobody recognizes you and Cody."

Greyson sighed.

"We have to unpack?"

"I already have clothes for you and Cody in suitcases all ready. If you want, you can just live out of those. We're only staying at the hotel like four days anyway."

"Wait," Cody said slowly. "You packed stuff for me? Like, from my closet?"

"Yes," Angela said. "Why? Should I not have?"

"No it's fine, angel, but did you happen to…find anything?"

"No," she laughed. "Why? Do you have like, love letters from your other girlfriends in there or something?"

"No," he rolled his eyes.

"Then why?"

"Just checking," Cody said with a mischievous grin.

"No, your hiding something!" Angela got up off the couch and ran to his room as fast as she could, laughing all the way.

"Angela, stop!" Cody ran after her, but she slammed the door shut and locked it. He pounded against it. "Not funny! Let me in!"

"Not 'ti I find what you're hiding!"

Cody pounded on the door, Greyson laughing at him wildly.

"Angela!"

"Sorry, I'm not in here," she called. "Check my room."

Cody got an idea. There were two entrances to his room. Three, if you counted the window. But his and Greyson's room were linked by the bathroom. Cody ran through Greyson's room, then the bathroom, then reached the door to his room which was mercifully unlocked. He pushed it open to find Angela rifling through his closet. She looked up in shocked amusement as Cody ran at her, and gently tackeled her to the floor. He found himself on top of her, supporting all his own weight.

"Not polite to look through people's stuff," he smirked, reaching down to tickle her. "Promise me you'll never do it again, and I'll show you what I was hiding."

"C-Cody, stop!" she laughed until her sides hurt, but he wouldn't stop tickling her. "Seriously, hahahaha, stop! Hahaha!"

"Promise me!" he reached up to tickle her neck, and she squirmed underneath him, trying to getaway. He found his way back down to her sides and tickled her some more.

"I p-promise," she laughed breathlessly.

He got up off of her, and then went to the closet.

"What were you hiding?" she asked, standing up also and fixing her hair.

"Nothing."

"Cody," she whined. "You promised."

"Fine," he laughed. "I was just worried you'd find my boxers or something embarrassing like that."

"Oh I did," Angela said brightly. "I packed some in your bag already."

"Did you find the ones in my third drawer?"

She shook her head, and he grinned.

"Well, I guess we don't have a problem then."

"We do now," Angela sang. "Show me them."

"No way."

"Yes," she pushed by him, and despite his attempts to stop her opened the third drawer.

"Oh my god, Cody," she laughed. "These are so cute!"

"Don't say a word to anybody," Cody warned. "They were a present from my little brother and I felt bad not taking them."

Angela laughed even louder, holding them higher.

"Do you wear them?"

"No," Cody said, laughing. "Look, the tags are still there."

Angela laughed, and put the boxers away. She walked into Cody's arms and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"The fact that you trust me enough to let me see those means the world to me," she laughed, putting her arms around him. "I never thought seeing a pair of Spiderman boxer shorts would make me so happy."

Cody laughed too.

"Funny how things work in this world, huh?"

OoO

The elevator ride up to their floor was silent. Alli was upset at Cody for not listening to her, and furious with Greyson. Greyson was just as mad at Alli as Alli was at him, and thankful that Cody wasn't angry at him for breaking up with Alli. Cody was upset that Alli didn't like Angela, and Angela was happy with everyone in the elevator but giving Alli the silent treatment because Alli was giving it to her.

Not hard to follow, right?

The elevator dinged, and they all stepped out.

"Move," Alli said to Greyson, pushing past him. "Ever hear of ladies first?"

"Ever hear of behaving like a real lady?" Greyson shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

They glared at each other for a moment, before both turning around and going to their rooms which were across from each other.

"Well," Angela sighed. "This is going to be a long trip."

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys, and keep 'em coming! Oh by the way, just in case people forgot how to read, Justin Bieber isn't in this story at all! Thanks, and I love **_**every single review **_**I've gotten! :) The numbers have really shot up! 143! **


	20. Words Hurt

**Note: Cody's mom is Angie, Greyson's mom is Lisa!**

The table went silent. Cody's jaw fell.

"I'm so happy you found such a nice girl, Greyson," Mrs. Chance went on, a giant grin on her mouth. Her brown eyes, the same ones that graced Greyson's face, were lit up.

"Um, mom, I'm not-" Greyson began.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to deny it," Angie laughed breezily. "It's okay that you're in love."

"But," began Angela.

"Sweetie," Lisa brought her hands over Angela's. "I'm okay with it. I know you'll treat my Greyson right, and you're a nice enough girl. I'm glad that you two are together."

"Mom, we-" Greyson tried.

"We're not-" Angela said at the same time.

"It's not Greyson, it's Co-" Alli said angrily.

"You two are the cutest couple!" Angie grinned.

"So how long _have _you two been together?" Lisa grinned.

"They're not dating!" Cody stood up and shouted over the combination of voices. Everyone went silent.

"They're not?" both moms asked simoltaneously.

"No," Greyson said impatiently. 'We're not. Cody and Angela are together."

The room went silent once more.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Cody clarified. "Angela and I have been together for about three weeks."

"Well," Angie thought for a moment, before her smile came back. "That's still fantastic! Congratulations!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lisa asked, also smiling.

Cody shrugged, and Angie reached out to take Angela's hands instead of Lisa.

"Angela," she asked, smiling.

"Yes?" she asked shyly.

"Why do you like Cody? Is it for his money or his fame?"

"No, of course not," Angela said quickly. "I like him because of his determination and his courage, and how hardworking he is. I love that he'll work as hard as it takes to get to the top, but he never forgets that he's still a teenager and he doesn't need to rush things. I love how far he gets in whatever he does, like qualifying for the Olympics and now becoming a huge star, He can go wherever, he has unlimited potential. I like his smile, and his laugh. I like the way he cares so much about Alli, and of course, I love his talent. I like the way he can light up a stage with his voice, the way he lets his emotions come through in his songs," Angela said, dreamily. She looked like she had forgotten Angie, or anyone else was there. She came back to reality with a little start.

Angie didn't reply, she just smiled even wider. She picked up Angela's hands, and brought them to Cody's so that their fingers were now intertwined.

"She's a keeper, Cody."

"No, she's not," Alli said angrily, interrupting the perfect moment. "She ruined mine and Greyson's relationship because she's selfish. She doesn't want Cody, she wants Cody and Greyson!"

"I do not," Angela said angrily. "Greyson and I are only friends, Alli."

"I saw you two at the piano!" Alli stood up and threw her napkin down onto the table. Angela stood also.

"He was upset and I was comforting him!"

"That was my job as his current girlfriend! Angela, you ruined it and you know it!"

"She didn't ruin our relationship," Greyson interjected. "You did."

"How?" Alli yelled, tears filling up her eyes. The people in the restaratunt all turned to look at the scene unfolding.

"Because you're not my type, Alli," Greyson said. "I realized that, so maybe it was me who ruined it. But still, you changed, Alli. You used to be nice and sweet, and quirky and a little awkward. But now you just think you can treat people like stepping stones to get where you want. You think it's getting to the top, like, as a model or an actress or whatever, but that's not what I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for?" Alli asked, a little desperetly. Tears streamed down her face, darkened with mascara. The crowd of restaurant-goers watching let out a little hum of sympathy, and Angie and Lisa frowned.

Greyson's voice turned gentle and velvety. He reached across the table to take her hand, and he spoke softly.

"Alli Michelle S**pson," he began. "You are one of the most beautiful girls in the world, inside and outside. You know where your going with your life and I admire that so much. You're fun-loving, and trustworthy, and I think that you're growing to be an amazing girl. One day you'll be as famous as you want to be, and you'll think back and wonder why you ever had a thing for that dorky little converse loving brown haired kid from the summer when you were fourteen. You'll get married, and invite me to the wedding, and I'll cry because I could have had you. It'll be my biggest regret, because you were ready for a relationship and I wasn't. But you know what? I'm okay with that if you are."

"I don't want to marry anyone," Alli sobed, sinking back down in her seat. "I want to marry you."

"Alli, get ahold of yourself," Greyson said gently. "Look at what your doing all because of me. Your not like this, and you know it. So take a deep breath, hold your head up high, and tell me to go take a long walk off a short pier like the strong young woman that I know would."

Alli looked at Greyson like she was going to kiss him, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Greyson?" she asked, taking a long quivering breath.

"Yes, Alli?" he asked, softly.

She gazed into his tender eyes, hers becoming cold once more.

"Take a long walk off a short pier."

Greyson laughed, and Alli's eyes flickered with a hint of amusement as she wiped away the last tear she'd ever shed for him.

"Will do."

oOo

The beach was semi-light in the darkness by only the stars up above. Four teenagers were about in the dark, two of them in the water and two on land. Moonlight shone off of Cody's back as he dove forward in the ater, his body like a bullet speeding through the rippling silver water. Greyson watched, slightly awe-struck as the blonde re-surfaced with a self-satasfied smile on his face.

"That'd be why you qualified for the Olympics, then," Greyson laughed.

Cody grinned. "Cool, huh? I wish Angela was out here watching."

"Well, it's good she and Alli are back on shore getting along, right?"

"Sure," Cody shrugged.

Neither boy knew how wrong they were. Back on shore, both girls were in tears,

"You don't deserve Cody!" Alli screamed.

"I don't care what you think," Angela shot back, a silvery tear dripping down her cheek.

"Your just a mean," Alli said, taking a deep breath. "A mean, ugly slut who'll go with any guy who comes her way!"

Angela gasped, and another tear fell.

"Excuse me?" a voice rang through the darkness, but it wasn't Angela who spoke. It was Cody.

Alli turned around towards the water, and saw her brother coming towards her with angry eyes. Greyson was behind him, looking sheepish.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Angela's a slut," Alli repeated defiantly, and Angela let out a shuddering sob. She turned, and ran up the beach.

"Angela, wait!"

**Note: Ouch, Alli! Not cool! Haha, I don't know what Alli's like in real life, but I doubt it's this mean. I don't exactly think she's too nice though, either! But who am I to judge? I'm sure she's just a normal girl who got swept away in fame! So if you want to know what other drama happens in Miami Beach, then review for a quick update! I'm on summer break so I can update more often! 143!**


	21. Drama In Miami

"Angela, wait!"  
Angela kept going, despite the fact that Cody was calling after her. She ran and ran, him trying to catch up all the way down the beach. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away. She couldn't take being called a slut by her boyfriend's little sister, as weak as she seemed for it. It hurt her mind, and her heart, and the running was doing a number on her body.

Angela finally stopped as Cody caught up to her. She dropped down in the sand as her tears fell and mingled with the few drops of sea spray too stubborn to stay in the ocean.

"I'm sorry," she said, as Cody sat next to her. "You must think I'm such a loser for crying."

She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Baby, no," cooed Cody, and he opened his arms. She gratefully climbed into them and he rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back. "Not at all. I'm very upset Alli called you something you're so obvioiously not, though."

"I don't know what I did to her," Angela said, resting her head on his chest. Her voice was clogged. "I don't know why she hates me so much. I don't like Greyson, and that day at the piano I was just hugging him. I swear, Cody."

"Don't worry, angel," he whispered soothingly. "I believe you, and deep down Alli knows the truth too. She'll come around, we just have to be patient."

Angela sat up suddenly and pushed the blonde away from her.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked, his forehead creasing.

oOo

"Don't cry, Alli," Greyson sighed and extended his hand to help her up. "You cry too much for it to be healthy."

"What are you saying?" Alli glared at him and stood up without his help.

Greyson lowered his hand.

"That you cry too much? I thought that was kind of clear."

"Shut up, Greyson," she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Like you even care that I'm crying."

"Alli, what is it with you?" Greyson asked plainly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your either mad at me or in love with me. Can't you just be my friend?" Greyson asked, his eyes widening and his voice growing a little higher. He suddenly looked even more childish than usual. "I want to be friends. Please?"

Alli cocked her head to the side, her blonde hair forming a beautiful golden curtain in the moonlight.

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because if we're always fighting this tour isn't going to be enjoyable for either one of us. The same thing with you and Angela. If we can all just let it go, we can have a great time. I mean, we're in _Miami Beach _after all, and so far the only thing we've done is fight and cry. I hate it."

Alli nodded slowly. "I know what you mean, I guess."

Greyson brightened.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Great. So we're friends?"

Alli fought a smile.

"Yes, we're friends."

"And…I don't really want to get involved here, but will you apologize to Angela for calling her a mean name?"

"Yes, it's the right thing to do."

"And then you two will be friends again?"

"Greyson, I can't perform miracles."

oOo

"What's the matter?" Cody asked, his forehead creasing.

"Cody, I can't-" Angela started, before her voice faltered. "We can't…I can't…" she was biting her thumbnail, choosing her words very carefully. Cody reached out and took her hand in his.

"What is it, angel?"

"I can't be with you if it means you choosing between Alli and me. I can't be responsible for hurting your family like that. It's not fair, and I won't be that girl."

Cody's eyes widened.

"No, don't do this," he said squeezing her hand. "Please, it won't hurt us if you stay with me. Alli and I have a good relationship, this won't ruin it."

"I can't," Angela repeated. "I won't. Cody, no."

"So are you breaking up with me?"

Before Angela could think, she shook her head violently and words flooded out of her mouth.

"No, of course not."

Cody looked relieved. Angela winced.

"I mean, y-"

Before she could get the word out, Cody leapt forward and his lips crashed into hers. She gently fell onto her back, and he lay beside her without ever breaking the kiss. He leaned over her, his hand tangled in her dark locks and their lips collided again and again. Her lips were supple, her body soft, her hair smooth and she tasted like heaven.

He pulled away, and the stars above reflected in Angela's beautiful brown eyes.

"Tell me that you want to stay with me," he whispered desperately. "Please."

She nodded.

"I want to stay with you, Cody."

His face broke into a relieved smile, and he got up. He helped her into a sitting position, his chest against her back and her.

"We just need to cool it down a bit," Angela bit her lip which was still tingling with Cody's kiss.

"Mhhm, I totally understand," Cody's lips traveled along her jawbone and found Angela's lips again, only for a moment before she pulled away.

"Which means none of that," Angela laughed.

"No kisses?" Cody asked, his lips pulling down into a little frown.

"Not until Alli and I are good," Angela said. "I don't want anything major to happen until this is sorted out. Can you understand that?"

"Of course," he nodded. "But I don't know how long I can go without a kiss from you, baby."

He stood up and helped Angela to her feet. She started to laugh.

"You lasted fifteen years."

Cody grinned and took her hand.

"Longest fifteen years of my life."

0Oo

"Alli Michelle Simpson!" Cody's voice rang out as walked onto the mothers' and Delilah's tour bus. "I need to talk to you!"  
"What?" Alli poked her head out of the bathroom. She was wearing a face mask and a green towel.

Cody sighed.

"Could you put some clothes on first?"

Alli laughed.

"We're on my clock now, bro."

"Fine. Okay, so until you and Angela become friends again she won't kiss me or anything and we're basically on a break. So I need you to become friends with her again, because this is going to drive me crazy."

Alli laughed.

"I talked to Greyson and he made me see a new perspective. I'm going to apologize to her tomorrow for calling her a slut but I'm not being her friend or anything. Will that work for you?"

"No," Cody shook his head. "There'll still be tension there; I need you to be her friend again."  
"Absolutely not," Alli said. "Not yet, at least. I need a little time."

"But Alli," Cody whined, stomping his foot. "I can't be with her in Miami Beach, one of the most romantic places in the world and not be able to have her as my girlfriend! You only live once! Please, Alli!"  
"Looks like you're going to have to find a different approach," Alli shrugged. "Eventually we'll go back to the way we were, but not yet and probably not in Miami. So you're going to need to find a new idea."

Cody sighed as Alli slammed the door in his face, and hung his head as he walked back to his bus. As he walked past Angela's room, where he could hear her humming to one of his singles, he got an idea.

Cody smiled.

This would win Angela back.

**Note: What's Cody planning? Will Alli and Angela work it out? Why am I talking like a sports announcer? Who knows? Hahahhaha, okay so this story is back up but I know a lot of people haven't found it yet therefore I'm waiting until all my "regulars" so to say have reviewed, letting me know they found it. So I won't be posting new chapters until I get reviews, ya hear? Haha! Okay, review, 143!**


	22. The Plan

Cody sat in his bedroom, the door closed and the clock shining a bright 3:24 a.m. Man, he should get some sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes, and looked down at the notepad and pen on his lap. No, he couldn't sleep. Not until he put his plan into operation.

See, Angela was in love with his music. She was constantly humming his singles and listening to his EP's. She doodled the lyrics she found romantic on every surface she could; the steam on the mirror after Alli's showers, the white board they used to remember what city they were going to next, on the edges of notebook paper. She loved romance, and she loved melodies.

So if Cody could write her her very own romantic song, in theory she'd love him again, right? And then they could carry on their relationship? And he'd be allowed to kiss her again?

Cody stared down at the blank page, his mind closing down. He had to sleep, he could give this a crack again tomorrow morning…No! He needed to write, and he had to do it now!

He lifted the pen, and sat up straighter. He was trying to find the right words, he really was…Hey, that wasn't too bad.

Cody scrawled onto the paper: I've been trying to figure out what to say-No, that didn't sound right…How could he word that? He scratched that out, and sighed. Fine, he'd just write what came into his head and see where it went.

He pushed the pen on the paper, forcing words: I've been trying to find the right words, but they always seem to hit the page wrong. You see, I tend to fight words you breathe 'em into life and they're gone.

Wow. Where did that come from? Cody grinned and continued to write and write, suddenly struck. He couldn't get words to tell her how he felt, that was the problem. And that alone would make the perfect song.

oOo

"Angela," Cody's voice hissed through the darkness.

"Hmm?" the brunette turned in her sleep.

"Angela, wake up, I have something for you."

Cody shook his girlfriend's shoulders, and she stirred before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Cody, whatever this is can't it wait until morning?" she half whined.

"It is morning," Cody said. "Four o' clock in the morning. I've been up all night, I have something for you."

"How'd you get into my hotel room?" Angela asked groggily, yawning.

"Alli's key," Cody said. "She left it in Greyson's and my room earlier. Are you awake?"

Angela nodded.

"Are you sure?"

As her eyes became accustomed to the dark hotel room on Miami Beach, she realized Cody was sitting at the end of her bed holding his guiatar.

"Barely," she answered. "Cody, what are you up to?"

"I need to kiss you," he leaned over and took her hand. "But I know our relationship is on halt until Alli, you, and I work this whole thing out. So I wrote you a song. I know how much you love the music, so I figured that if I wrote you your own you'd have no choice but to kiss me."

Angela laughed, and took her hand away.

"It's worth a shot."

"Okay," Cody stood up and started to strum his guitar. "I call it "So Listen.""

"Catchy," Angela nodded.

Cody took a deep breath and started to play and sing.

"I've been trying to find the right words, but they always seem to hit the page wrong. You see, I tend to fight words, you breathe 'em into life and they're gone. I need some louder speaking actions, they do what letters could never do. You see, you are my addiction, and I need more than words to show you."

Cody sang and played, more nervous now in front of this one girl than he was with millions of people watching. Her face slowly stretched into a smile.

"So listen, to me, so listen to my heartbeat I'd like to think you understand me but I never really like to assume. So you never have to ask me I'mma let my actions tell you the truth, for you, there is nothing I wouldn't go through. And if you need some proof you can find it in what I do. Listen to me baby and I could tell you everyday just how much I want you. I've never been good with words but I went and wrote this song for you."

Angela giggled, and shuffled her bare feet against the floor as Cody continued to sing to her, blushing a little.

"So listen, to me, listen to my heartbeat," Cody finished, and he lay his guitar down.

"That was beautiful," Angela grinned, as Cody came and took a seat next to her on her bed. "I cannot believe you wrote that for me, Cody, honestly that is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Angela's eyes had tears in them, so Cody put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Well, there's no need to cry about it," he whispered back with a chuckle. "I'm glad you liked it."

She nodded against his chest, and wiped them away impatiently.

"You are so beautiful," Cody took her head in his hands and wiped the tear tracks away with his thumbs.

"You're lying," she whispered back, with a little laugh.

"Am not," Cody grinned and brought his lips to hers. She turned her face away, and he landed his kiss on her cheek.

"I told you," she pulled away a little. "We're not kissing again until everything's settled down."

"You're kidding," Cody groaned, flopping down on her bed. "Really?"

"Yes," she giggled, lying down right next to him and putting her arms around his neck. She flipped onto her belly and cuddled up on top of him.

"As much as I'd really like to kiss you," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear.

"You're killing me right now," he moaned, burying his face in her neck. "Seriously, I think I will probably die if you don't kiss me right now."

"I doubt it," Angela laughed. She got off of him, and pulled him to his feet. "Go get some sleep."

"How about I sleep next to you?"

"I told you we're not really official until Alli and I get over whatever problems we're having. I'm not tearing your family apart, Codes."

"Don't be so dramatic," he sighed as she pushed him to the door.

"All girls are dramatic," Angela pushed him out of her room and poked her head out the door as he stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking at her with a little amusement in his frown. "If you don't like it, date Greyson."

She closed the door, and Cody rolled his eyes. Yeah, that would solve his problems. He walked back into his room and into bed. Oh well. He gave it a shot.

**Note: Heheh, poor Cody. Review for the next chapter! I don't know if everybody who was reading this knows it's back yet, so let me know who I'm writing this for okay? 143! **


	23. Kiss

"Greyson," Angela whined, as she and Greyson sat on the beach watching the waves crash onto the shore on their second day off in Miami Beach.

"What?" Greyson whined back, mimicking his best friend.

"I want to kiss Cody."

Greyson laughed, a little startled by Angela's bluntness.

"Go for it, he is your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Well, yeah," Angela shrugged. "But I'm not letting our relationship move until all this stuff with Alli is sorted out. I don't want to hurt their relationship."

"Oh," Greyson said. "That's kind of…super mature of you."

Angela looked at him, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight to see if he was making fun of her. His face was serious.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I admire that," Greyson laughed. "Does Cody know you want to kiss him?"

"No," she laughed. "It was the sweetest thing, he came into my room wicked early this morning and sang me this song that he wrote for me, then went to kiss me but I couldn't let him. You have no idea how bad I wanted to though."

"No, I really don't," Greyson chuckled. "I've never wanted to kiss Cody S**pson."

"Thank God for that," Angela made the sign on the cross, and Greyson reached over and gently pushed her off their beach blanket and into the sand.

"Shut up," he laughed.

"You shut up," she said, lying on her back in the sand, her brown hair glistening around her like seaweed washed up on the sand.

"Those sound like fighting words," Greyson put up fists.

"Bring it on," Angela said, laughing, and Greyson playfully tackled her down into the sand. He rested his own eight on his forearms and looked down at her, sunglasses covering his brown eyes.

"Up," Angela commanded with a laugh, wiggling as she tried to get out from under Greyson.

"Not until you say something," Greyson smiled his adorable smile.

"Okay, what do you want me to say?"

"Repeat after me: Greyson is way more awesome than me."

"Greyson is way more awesome than me," Angela repeated.

"And he's the coolest person in the whole world."

"And he's the coolest person in the whole world."

"And I love him more than I love candy."

"And I love him more than-Wait, what?"

"You don't love me more than candy?" Greyson got up off of her and Angela sat up.

"Hmm…hard choice," Angela teased. "I do really like candy."

"Me too," Greyson nodded.

"Angela!" a voice came from the hotel, and Angela turned around to see Alli and Cody walking towards her.

"Hi Alli," Angela said in surprise. "Are you speaking to me again?"

"I just wanted to apologize," the blonde girl started, out of breath from running down the beach. "For calling you a slut. I really didn't mean it, and I'm happy that you and my brother are dating."

Cody grinned from next to his sister, and Angela put her hands on her hips.

"Is Cody paying you to say this?"

"No," Alli shook her head. "I actually am sorry. I don't want to be your best friend, because I still think you have a crush on Greyson, but it wasn't right for me to call you a slut."

"Okay," Angela said. "Thanks, I appreciate it Alli."

Alli nodded, and then walked to the ocean edge, leaving Cody and Angela and Greyson.

"So we can kiss now?" Cody asked Angela.

"Hmm, I don't know," Angela said, pressing her finger to her mouth in mock thought.

"I can't believe you're such a tease," Cody put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him.

"Oh, you crazy kids," Greyson laughed, walking away. "I'll leave you to it."

"Do you realize we haven't kissed in almost three days?" Cody asked, his hands traveling from her back down to her waist.

"Yeah," Angela laughed, sort of breathlessly. "Three whole days, how have you survived?"

"Oh, you can't tell me you haven't missed it," Cody said, pressing his lips to her neck and nibbling down on her soft tender skin. She sunk down onto the beach blanket, and he sat with her, his lips never leaving her body. She arched her neck a little, and his lips found their way up her jawbone and he stopped right before her lips.

"Cody!"

"Hmm?" he asked, against her skin.

"Kiss me already," she laughed.

"Admit that you've missed it as much as I have."

"I've missed it as much as you have," she said, and then he pressed his lips onto hers. Their lips collided over and over again in sync with each other, kissing softly and sweetly a million times over. Eventually, Cody pulled away.

"Much better."

oOo

"Greyson?" Cody asked, as they prepped for their concert on their third day at Miami Beach.

"Yep?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Greyson was silent.

"Well, one time in Malaysia these interviewers made me try this disgusting fruit called Durian, and afterwards when we stopped at a McDonalds, I swear I was so in love with American food I-"

"I mean with a girl," Cody elbowed his friend in the chest, and Greyson laughed.

"No, I haven't. Not yet…Why do you ask?"

"How do you know when it's love?" Cody asked.

"I really don't know," Greyson said. "Why? Do you think you might be in love with Angela?"

"Yes," Cody said slowly. "I think so."

"Understandable," Greyson shrugged. "She's great."

"Yeah, but…I want to tell her I love her, but I don't know how I can be sure."

"Well, I've heard people talk about love. Tell me, is Angela everything you think about? All the time?"

"Yes, absolutely," Cody said. "Every hour of every day, she's on my mind."

"Okay. Um…When you kiss her, what does it feel like?"

"Absolute magic."

"Okay, and lastly…Cody, could you see yourself marrying her?"

Cody startled.

"I'm only fifteen."

"But could you?" pressed Greyson. "If it's a yes, then you're probably in love."

Cody nodded slowly.

"Okay…Thanks…"

"Okay, clear your head," Greyson shook Cody's shoulders. "We have a concert to perform. Ten minutes."

"Okay," Cody said again, and he shook himself.

"Cody! Greyson!" A high, nervous voice shattered the silence that had taken over. They both turned as Alli raced towards them, her high heels in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked his sister, alarmed.

Greyson's eyes widened at the panic look on her face.

"Angela's hurt," Alli's voice broke as she shouted. "She needs help, come on!"

** Note: A lovely cliffhanger for you to ponder! Haha, review for a quick update! 143! **


	24. Lucky?

"What?" Cody dropped the microphone set he was getting on for the show. "Alli, what are you talking about?"

"What happened?" Greyson asked, looking equally as anxious. "Is she okay?"

"No," Alli shook her head, and then she started to sob. "She's not-she-she-"

"What the hell happened?" Cody took his little sister's shoulders and shook them. "Alli, tell me! What happened to Angela?"

"She got hit," Alli said, trying to speak. "We-we were walking here from the hotel and this car came and-"

"Oh my god," the little color that was in Greyson's face drained away, leaving him ghostly pale. Cody turned a little green, and he started to shake.

"Alli," he said, his voice was deathly quiet. "Please tell me she's alright."

Alli started crying harder, and Cody shook her again and shouted.

"Is she okay, Alli?"

"I-I don't know, there was bl-blood everywhere and I called an ambulance and they took her, but she wasn't moving, Cody, I-"

Cody tore the microphone pack out of his pocket and ran towards the door, as Greyson sat down right there backstage and put his head in his hands. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't breathe.

Cody ran and ran until he got to the exit, and one of the security guards stopped him.

"Kid, you're on in half an hour, maybe you shouldn't leave," he said in his dep slow voice.

"Move!" Cody shouted. "Let me get out of here, I can't-"

"Cody, what happened?" Delilah asked, coming out of one of the back rooms. "What's the problem?"

"I don't have time to explain," Cody tried to shove past the security guard, but he stopped him again.

"Please," Cody shouted, white and shaking. His voice cracked and tears leaked from the corner of his eyes down his face. He impatiently wiped them away. "She needs me, she's hurt, I need to help her-"

"Cody," Delilah took him by the shoulders and spoke in a calming voice. "Talk to me, there's no hurry. What's wrong?"

"There is a hurry!" Cody yelled. "Let go of me, let me leave!"

He was crying now, tears streaming down his face as he tried to break free from both Deililah and the security guard.

"Where's Angela?" Delilah asked aloud. "She'll know how to calm him! Somebody go get Angela!"

"Angela could be dead!" Cody screamed. "She got hit by a car on her way here, Alli saw her! She's in the hospital, and she's probably alone and scared, and Alli said there was a lot of blood! You have to let me go to her!"

"What?" Delilah's face dropped. "Cody, what did you just say?"

Cody finally succeeded in breaking free, and he ran past Delilah and the security guard. He signaled for a cab, and it slowed down. Cody hopped in.

"Where's the nearest hospital?"  
"Um, West Point. Six blocks from here."

"Take me there and go as fast as you can," Cody demanded.

"If you say so, Ace."

The cab driver sped off and Cody gripped the buttery seat interior, trying not to think of his girlfriend's beautiful face. The same beautiful face that might never be able to smile again, the same beautiful face that might be bloodied and marred and twisted in pain as she searched for a familiar face.

Cody gripped the seat harder, as if that could somehow make him move faster. After a million forevers, the cab stopped in front of the hospital.

"You got cash, Ace?"

Cody took out his wallet and threw the cab driver a handful of cash as he ran out of the car. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the hospital, where he ran to the front desk. A young woman was standing there, looking a little nervous.

"Hi," Cody said breathlessly. "A girl was taken in here a little while ago, her name's Angela Megel. I need to see her, what room is she in?"

"Angela Megel?"

"Yes!"  
"I'm not supposed to send anybody up there until I get word from a parent, since she's a minor. Unless you're a sibling, are you?"

"Yeah, sure," Cody said. Anything to see her.

"Okay," she said, a little doubtfully. "Room two twenty one, up the stairs and through the hall."

Cody ran as fast as he could to Angela's room, and he shoved the door open.

"Angela! Are you-Oh. My. God."

oOo

"Greyson! Alli!" I need you both to come with me!" Delilah's voice rang backstage as she strolled, calm and collected into the midst of the chaos.

"Delilah," Greyson looked up, still fighting hard to keep consciousness. "Angela is-"

"I know," her voice was low. "Come with me. You too, Alli."

"What about the concert?" one of the stagehands asked.

"It's off," Delilah waved her hand. "Make everybody go home, we'll do a rain check."

"But-"

"Do it or you're fired!" Delilah snapped. She took Alli and Greyson each by the arm and pulled them out the door, into a car she had rented for Miami.

During the car ride, Greyson focused on not throwing up. Alli eventually stopped crying, and just lay against the seat interior whimpering every once in awhile. Delilah made call after call to people like Angela's dad, the hospital, the concert officials, the stadium rentals, and Cody's and Greyson's mothers.

When the car stopped outside the hospital, she led the children inside, her shiny black official bun acting like a signal in a storm. Her business suit, chocolaty skin, clicking heels, her height, and general demeanor demanded instant respect.

She walked up to the front desk, where the same young woman was standing.

"Angela Megel," she demanded. "What room?"

"She's in room two twenty one. I'm not allowed to send more than one person, though, and her brother's already in there."

"She doesn't have a bro-" Greyson began, but Delilah silenced him.

"I just spoke to the manager and he cleared it," Delilah said breezily. "Thank you for your assistance. Come on, children."

They all followed her past the desk and down the hall.

"Cody probably said he was her brother so he could see her," Delilah explained in a low voice. "Now you have to promise to remain calm at the sight of Angela, I don't know what to expect."

She pushed the door open, and found Cody sitting beside her and holding the hand that was not attached to an IV. His eyes were glassy, and tears were drying on his face. He didn't even look up at the sight of them.

They were all silent at the sight of Angela. Her face was peaceful, and her eyes were closed. But she was attached to so many humming machines and the little skin that wasn't covered by hospital blankets was red and raw and sore looking.

"Are any of you the parent or guardian of Angela?" A nurse knocked on the door.

"I'm temporarily responsible for her," Delilah said. "Her father will be here soon. Is there a problem?"

"No," the nurse said. "I just have a report on her condition."

"Let's hear it."

She cleared her throat.

"Angela has suffered internal damage and needs minor surgery on her ribs. We need the okay from a legal guardian to perform this operation, however. She will be okay and have full mobility, but she'll need to wear bandages and suffer severe discomfort for the next couple of weeks. She was very lucky."

"Lucky?" Cody asked in a hoarse voice. "This is lucky?"

"She's not in any pain currently," the nurse said sympathetically. "And she will survive. So yes, by hospital standards she is very lucky."

Cody shook his head and went back down to looking at his girlfriend's fragile face.

**Note: Well, Angela's okay! Hope you liked it and will review! Oh, and I have another Cody story up called Postcard From Paradise. Check it out, I think it's going to be really good! Review, 143! **


	25. Is This Goodbye?

"When will she wake up?" Greyson asked the nurse, also staring sadly at Angela.

"Hard to say," she said, checking a clipboard. "As soon as her father get's here, we'll be putting her under anesthesia anyway to give her surgery, then that can last up until twenty four hours."

Cody swore quietly, still holding her hand in his. He was beyond happy that she wasn't dead, but it wasn't fair. She was a good girl, she didn't deserve the pain she'd experience after she came out of surgery. And there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, a memory surfaced in Cody's thoughts. He was on the tour bus that his mum and Greyson's mum shared with Delilah. He was talking with Alli.

_"Did you hear we were going to Miami Beach?" _Cody had said to his little sister, trying to take her mind off the fight with Angela.

"_Yes_," Alli had said, grinning. "_Better pray Angela doesn't fall off the peer."_

Cody stood up quickly, his face livid. Alli was sitting with her head in her hands on a chair by the door. Cody took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Ow," she looked up in confusion, tears drying on her face. "Cody, what?"

"Did you push her?" he demanded. He shook her again. "Answer me!"

"N-no," Alli said, looking around startled. "What are you talking about?"

"You were with her," Cody said, bending down to be at eye level with his sister. "When she got hit, you were walking with her. It would have been so easy, almost like an accident. Alli, did you push her into the road?"

"No of course not," Alli said, her face twisting up like she was going to cry again. "How could you even say that?"

"Before Miami," Cody said, breathing hard. "You said "better hope Angela doesn't fall off the peer". Do you remember that?"

Alli nodded, and then tears beaded up again.

"I would never actually do anything like that," she whispered, and then Delilah came over and rested her hand on Cody's back.

"Son, how about you take a break?" she asked in a low voice. "Why don't you go out and walk for a few minutes?"

"I don't want to," Cody's face was still pale and he was still shaking hard. He was cold and hot at the same time, and felt like he was having a seizure. The world was dimming in and out, and he started to shake harder under Delilah's hands. His knees buckled, and another tear slipped out. "I need to stay with Angela."

"She's fine," Delilah whispered, and her voice sounded far away. "Come with me, Cody."

She took his hand and he didn't object as she lead him out of the room. At the same time, Greyson's and Cody's moms walked in.

"Is she okay?" Angie and Lisa asked simultaneously walking to Angela's bedside.

"She's fine," Greyson said. He briefly explained what the nurse had said, and both mom's looked relieved.

"Is she going to be able to continue the tour?" Angie asked.

Greyson shrugged.

"We'll see," Lisa said. "So where's Cody?"

"He's not doing too well," Greyson said. "He was white and shaking and confused, and he even accused Alli of pushing Angela in front of the car. Delilah had to take him out of here."

"My baby," Angie said, standing up and racing from the room. Alli followed, leaving Lisa and Greyson sitting side by side next to Angela's bed.

"How are you doing?" Lisa asked, taking her son's hand. "I bet this wasn't very fun for you, Grey."

Greyson let his mom take him in her arms and hug him, rubbing his back like she did when he was little.

"This whole tour hasn't been fun," Greyson whispered. "It's just been drama and problems the whole entire time."

"I'm sorry, Greyson," she said, and he wiggled away from her back into his chair. He curled up into a ball, his head on his knees. His layered brown bangs fell into his wet eyes, and his normally sunny smile was reduced to a frown. He had stress creases in the corners of his eyes, and had seemed to age years in the last hour.

"I just want this to be over," he said quietly, and his mother nodded. She had tears sparkling in her eyes, too.

"If I knew you'd ever be in this much pain," she whispered. "I wouldn't have even let you post Paparazzi on YouTube. You're too young to be this sad, honey."

Greyson shook his head.

"I like being famous," he said. "I just don't like all the drama and trouble that comes with it. Seriously, mom, do you know what has happened just on this tour alone?"

She shook her head.

"I've fallen in love, fallen out of love, had my heart broken and mended and now broken again, seen my best friend in the entire world go through so much pain and know that there's nothing I can do, been torn between two sides of a relationship fight, been broken up with, been accused of cheating, had that same best friend be accused of cheating because of me, had my heart broken one more time, seen two people I care very much about fight, get drawn back in by the girl that broke my heart and then had her spit in my face, had nightmares, and I don't think I've slept an entire night through since Los Angeles and-" Greyson's voice broke, and a tear slipped out despite his attempts to keep them locked in. It fell down onto Angela's blanket. He reached up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand impatiently. "And I just want to go home, mom."

Lisa nodded, and took his hand again.

"We'll work something out, baby," she whispered to her son. "We'll figure this out."

"Where is she?" a tall man burst through the door, searching wildly. Greyson glanced up at him, and he sprang to his feet.

"Mr. Megel," he said. "Angela's right here, she'll be okay."

Angela's dad raced to her bedside, and dropped to his knees. There was the only thing he had left in this world, his little girl, lying there hooked onto every machine imaginable.

"Oh Angela," he said, and he felt a tear slip out of one of his crinkly blue eyes. His dark hair, matching to hers, formed a curtain around his face as he reached out to take her hand. "My little girl…"

"She's going to be okay, David," Lisa reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "The doctors just need your permission to perform surgery."

Mr. Megel stood up and sat in another empty chair, beside Greyson's mom.

"Why her?" he asked in a low voice. "Out of all people, why her?"

"Her boyfriend is in worst condition than she is," Lisa said sympathetically, and Mr. Megel cocked his head to the side.

"Boyfriend? She doesn't have a boyfriend…Oh! You mean the kid she's fake dating for-"

"Oh man, I'm thirsty," Greyson cut off Mr. Megel, realizing that Angela still hadn't told her father about Cody. "And hungry. I could totally use some food."

His mother and Angela's father turned to him, and Mr. Megel allowed a small smile.

"Same old Greyson."

Crisis averted, Greyson thought. Angela owed him one. Greyson sat and watched as the doctor came in and made Mr. Megel sign a whole bunch of forms, saying Angela could have surgery. Then Greyson kissed the sleeping girl's forehead goodbye as the doctors made them leave.

Outside, they met Cody, Alli, Angie, and Delilah. Cody was still pale and a little shaky, and his lips were pressed tight together.

"Why don't we go get coffee?" suggested David Megel. "Angela's surgery lasts about an hour."

They all walked to the café across the street from the hospital and sat down. The lights were dim, and it was starting to rain out.

Cody sat in the corner of the booth, still not saying a word. Mr. Megel sat next to him, and Angie sat on his other side. Delilah sat next to Mr. Megel. Across from them were Greyson, Lisa, and Alli.

They ordered their drinks, and Angie ordered Cody's because he wouldn't talk.

"I was thinking," Mr. Megel began. "I'm going to pull Angela from the tour."

Cody looked up panic-stricken.

"What?"

"She's going to need recovery," Delilah said. "You're right, it's the best idea."

"I agree," Lisa said, and Greyson nodded.

"It'll be good to bring her home," Angie sighed. "For her health."

"No," Cody said, slowly. "No, you can't do that. You can't take her away from me like this."

Mr. Megel gave him a funny look, and he went on.

"Mr. Megel, Angela hasn't told you this so I will. We are dating, for real. And I think I might love Angela, even if I haven't told her yet. She's my everything, I need to be with her."

David's face drained of color.

"I didn't know," he said faintly.

"Well it's true," Cody said, still shaking and white. "And I can't be away from her, not when she's hurt. I am so committed to that girl, I swear. Ask anybody."

Everybody at the table, even Alli, gave mutual agreement.

"Well, I need to bring her home," David clapped Cody on the back. "Whether you love her or not, she's going back to LA."

"She's not going to like it," Cody put his head down on the table.

"What's wrong, Codes?" Greyson said softly as the adults went on talking.

"I am the worst boyfriend that ever existed," he whispered. "I can't keep Angela from getting hurt, I can't even keep her with me no matter what I do."

He sat in silence, and Greyson patted his back.

"Come to think of it," added Angie. "I'm pulling Alli from the tour too."

Alli looked up from her coffee.

"What? No, mum, you can't-"

"I'm the parent," Angie said, rarely in a serious mood. "And that could've just as easily been you who got hit. I'm not taking any more chances, you'll fly back to LA with David and Angela as soon as she's well enough to fly and be with your father and Tom."

"But mom-"

"No objections, Alli. I mean it."

Alli fell silent, and Lisa spoke up.

"Greyson isn't having a good time on this tour," she said, looking at Delilah. "I know he has a contract, but I am his mother and if he's hurting this much I'll do whatever I can to make him feel better. Even if that means pulling him from the tour and facing court."

Delilah's face twitched, but she remained silent.

"And Cody's in no shape to perform either," Angie went on. "I agree with Lisa, this tour has been way too much for these kids."

Delilah nodded slowly.

"You're right," she said at last. "The tour's canceled."

**Note: Review, review, review! 143! **


	26. The End

The table went silent as Delilah's words sunk in. Canceled. As in, no more.

"But the fans," Greyson spoke up. He was still looking quite sick. "We can't let the whole East Coast down."

"It was just six more stops," Delilah said. "We haven't even printed tickets out yet, we've just announced the stops. We can get out of it, don't you worry. This tour has been going on for two months now, and it's a good time to stop. We're only cutting a month out."

"So I'm not going to see Angela anymore?" Cody asked. He closed his eyes and gripped the table top, taking a deep breath. His whole body hurt, and the world was still spinning. This was all too much.

"Of course you'll get to see her," Angie reached across the tabletop and took her son's hand. She cast a furtive look at David. "I mean, if that's okay with you, David."

"I honestly can't even think about that at this point," David squeezed his startlingly blue eyes shut. "But likely as not, you'll be over the house this summer Cody, don't worry about that."

"Well what about me?" Greyson said, his forehead creasing. "I love Angela just as much as Cody, only as a best friend. Cody lives like, twenty minutes away from you, Mr. Megel. I live in Oklahoma!"

"We'll work something out," Lisa sighed. "I know Angela will want to see you too, Greyson. We can get through this."

oOo

An hour later, the hospital waiting room was crowded. Cody sat on the end of the row of blue chairs, with Alli beside him and Greyson beside her. Lisa was next to Greyson, and Angie was next to Lisa. Delilah was on the end.

"How much longer until she gets out?" Cody moaned. "I can't wait much longer."

"She should be getting out of anesthesia any minute," Angie soothed her son. "She'll be out here soon, Cody, don't you worry."

As though on cue, a door opened and Mr. Megel walked out. He looked around to somebody behind him, invisible to the occupants in the chairs, and smiled.

"Come on out," he coaxed.

"No," they heard a familiar voice say. Cody stood up quickly his heart hammering. She sounded angelic, perfect. Her voice hadn't changed a bit!

"Come on, pumpkin," Mr. Megel laughed. "You look fine, everybody'd anxious to see you."

"Okay," she sighed, and then she appeared at the door. Her wavy brown locks floated around her shoulders, and her eyes were bright. She was wearing her own clothes, a pink tank top and yoga pants that Angie had brought from the tour bus.

"Oh my God," Cody felt his heart burst as he found Angela in his arms. He held her as close to him as he could, hugging her around the middle and resting his cheek against the top of her head. Her soft hair tickled his cheek and he breathed in her familiar smell. He started to shake all over again, and Angela hugged him back.

"Hi Cody," she giggled from inside his arms. "Didja miss me or something?"

His throat ached at her familiar laugh, and he clutched her tighter.

"Angela," he breathed, closing his eyes and not letting her go. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Well I'm fine," she said.

"I can't let go of you," Cody said, still holding her even tighter.

"Ow, Cody, not so hard," she said. "My ribs."

Cody quickly moved his arms to the top of her back.

"I'm sorry…Does it hurt a lot?"

"I'll be fine," Angela assured of him, still letting him hug her. "Cody, what's wrong?"

She finally broke free and looked up into his face. He was pale and his eyes had lost their luminescence. His normal glowing cheeks were dull.

"These last few hours have just been the hardest of my life, that's all," he whispered, and Angela threw her arms around his neck again.

"Have you been crying?" she asked in a gentle whisper.

"If I said no I'd be lying," he admitted, and he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this," Angela brushed her lips against his, and he held her close. He kissed her tenderly, and she kissed him back. They were unaware of the waiting room full of people watching, and kissed and kissed for a long time.

"Aww," Alli looked actually happy to see her brother happy. Greyson chuckled nad looked away. Both of the mother's laughed and drew their eyes also.

"Lord, I need to sit down," David said, taking a seat beside the grinning Delilah.

Finally, Angela broke free and winced.

"Um, dad," she said awkwardly, turning to her father. "I should probably tell you…"

"I already know," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go ahead."

Angela smiled and turned back to Cody, who gingerly placed his arms around her waist.

"This whole experience made me realize something," he said in a soft breath.

"What was that?" Angela asked, her body caving into his.

"Life's too short to fight, to keep things inside. And Angela? I need to tell you something…I am…Angela, I love you."

"I love you too," she said instantaneously.

Cody reached up and pulled something off his neck. It was the silver anchor he had worn all tour. He reached around and put it on Angela, who pressed her hand to it.

"Cody, you're anchor? Are you sure?"

"Beyond sure," he pressed his lips to hers again, and then pulled away with a smile. He sighed. "I guess I probably should share you."

"It's about time," Greyson grinned. He got up and threw his arms around Angela, and she winced.

"Greyson, I just had surgery," she laughed as he literally lifted her off her feet and swung her in a quick circle.

"I'm sorry," he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "I had to do that, I didn't know if I'd ever hug you again."

He held her just as Cody had for a few seconds, and then let go. He left his arm around her shoulders as Alli stood also.

"Angela," she said in a low voice. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay, and I'm really sorry for everything. Seriously, we shouldn't fight anymore."

"I agree," Angela said sort of stiffly.

Alli smiled.

"Hug?"

Angela's face broke into a grin too, and she opened her arms.

"Come here."

The girls hugged for a second laughing, and then Cody lifted Alli by her waist and took her spot in Angela's arms.

"Angela, one more thing," Cody said hugging her gently. "The tour's been canceled."

"Good," Angela laughed. "I think I'm done being a tour manager. I think I just want to go back to being a regular teenager."

"I agree," Greyson said. "I'm taking a break from fame for awhile too."

"Same," Cody said, rocking his girlfriend back and forth.

"So I guess there's just one thing left to do," Angel said with a smile. She pulled out of Cody's arms, and turned to her father.

"What's that, hon?" he asked with a beam.

"Once we get back to LA, can Cody, Alli, and Greyson come over?"

He laughed.

"I think that sounds great."

**Note: Aww, happy ending! I didn't actually plan for that to be the end, but I guess it is…I'll do a sequel though, soon. Probably next week sometime, so look out for it! Review one last time? 143!**


End file.
